Athena: A New Threat
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: This is a continuation of Omega: Darkest Hour. Athena and friends thought they have peace and tranquility until a new evil brewing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Athena's Diary****  
**  
It has been 10 years that Omega went to his original program. I keep tabs on him just to make sure my program I gave him was good enough. It is quite odd I gave him the same type of programming that my creator Melody Halsberg gave both Chorus and myself. He is a miracle reploid, due to the fact that his protocol data is destroyed. How did I miss that? I am just glad that Magician is happy.

Magician's son Angel is 9 years old and Chorus my daughter is 10. Chorus is my strange human daughter. She has Fefnir's personality and my smarts. She made me wonder about humans. If they are all this way or it just some of them, I thought she would have the personalities like her original parents but she does not. Angel is another child that has a personality difference. He has Omega's calm personality and straight forward. He does have few of Magician's personality but more of Omega. I may know everything about Reploid and human genetics but I never understand how they developed their personalities.

Since most of the Guardians have other jobs and it is more of volunteer base. Alia works as a dispatcher. Iris is also a dispatcher. Zero, X, Axl are police officer. I felt sorry for Zero and Axl who both hates the blue uniform. Though it is the first time I seen all of those three without helmets. Rider has a biggest team and Berserker is now a leader of his team. Both of them work under either me or Dr. Marril. Rider works under Dr. Marril. Phantom and Strider opens up a dojo. Leviathan and Harpuia are both environmental rangers. Girouette, the reploid, went back as the owner of his business. Both Laura and Girouette are inventory check offs. Destiny is now the secretary and Fate is now the reader of their hotline. Sniper is now a digger like Illumina. Dynamo is still his mercenary for hire. Strangely enough he is making money. Omega is an assistant for Magician who continues using her magic for shows. Though she does not want her son to give up school, she has to go somewhere. I usually ended up watching him. Chorus does not mind. Fefnir if he does not have X, Zero or Axl bringing him home with charges he is working as demolition squad destroying buildings. Prairie still works in Guardian HQ with paper works in her desk. Normally it is not a heavy pile like when every volunteer was there full time and she was forcefully paying them.

Speaking of Prairie, she and the reploid Girouette is back together. Both are planning to get married someday. Sniper and Dr. Marril is going out. I take it Sniper got desperate or something. The human Girouette is going out with Destiny. Their relationship is booming fine. Alia finally tells X her feelings and both of them are dating. They are a cute couple. Axl actually asks Rider for her hand and marriage. They are a strange couple but they do love each other.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chorus Fight in School**

"Chorus, get up already. It is time for school," said Athena as she is getting ready for work. Athena looks at the clock and knows that Fefnir is somewhere blowing something up.

"Chorus Halsberg I do not want to tell you again," said Athena. Chorus got out looking all like she just woke up. The red head human looks at Athena.

"It is too early mom. School does not start at 7:00," said Chorus. Athena looks at the clock and it was 0630.

"It is 6:30 you have 30 minutes to get ready and be out that door or you will be late," said Athena. Chorus yawns as she went back to her room. She picks her clothes and get ready.

"Mom do I have to go to school. I know what the teacher is teaching and I get bored quickly," said Chorus as she got out but her hair is not combed.

"Yes you do. You need all the education you can have before you get out of school," said Athena. Chorus got her book bag and set it to the ground near the table. Athena looks at Chorus.

"Go back and comb your hair," said Athena. Chorus went back to the bathroom and brush her hair. She came back and looks fine. Chorus eats her food fast and it was like 0645 on the clock. She got her bags and heard a honk at the door. She opens up and Magician was in the car with Angel. She got out of the door and Athena watches her as she left.

"Morning Chorus," said Magician cheerful. Chorus sat in the back with Angel and Omega was in the front with Magician.

"Morning," yawned Chorus. Omega looks in the back and shakes his head. Magician drives them to school and they were 5 minutes before school starts.

"Ok kids have fun," said Magician as now Chorus is awake. Angel just walks out and heads to the hallway at school. Chorus did the same and both look at the painted sign says, 'Innerspace Union Elementary School'. Chorus looks at the room 5-A. She walks in and takes a seat. She stays in school knowing all the materials and falling asleep. Angel took deep notes as he wanted to pass the course. Few reploids throw something at Angel but ended up hitting Chorus. Chorus wakes up and had a huge anger issue.

"Who threw that!!" shouted Chorus. The teacher looks at Chorus and sighs as she looks at Chorus.

"Ms. Halsberg, If you have something to say about the subject then I suggest you raise your hand," said the teacher.

"Well tell someone not to throw stuff at me," said Chorus. The teacher looks and saw three boys holding paper wads in their hands.

"Forge, Day, and Core, see me after class for detention," said the teacher. The three reploids looks at Chorus and then look at Angel. Everything was fine until three reploids shows up at lunch. The three boys normally finds other children to pick around but they decided to pick on Angel and Chorus.

"So the smart girl is all alone," said a boy with blue shirt and black pants. His hair is messy and brown while his eyes were red. He is light complex and has brown shoes.

"What do you want Forge," said Chorus as she knows that he either wants his homework done or just picking at her for no reason.

"Since you got us back one grade you have to do all of our homework," said Forge.

"You piece of scrap metal do not even do your own work and expected a human to do your work," said Chorus. Another boy got his hand and hit the table. This boy wears black shirt and black pants with bunch of spikes in his wrist. He has green hair straight comb and purple eyes. His shoes are white and light complex as well.

"Chorus Halsberg you have to do it and give it to us by tomorrow or you will be jumped and in serious pain," said the other.

"What a piece of trash talk. Day. I do think you do not have the nerves to hit me," said Chorus. Day and Forge looks at her.

"Your rebellious won't save you. It what got you held back as well," said a third reploid who is dark complex, orange hair and blue eyes. His clothes is black shirt green pants and black shoes.

"You no what I do not give a shit about your threats anymore. Core. If you can't do your own homework then you should be worried to get a job then," said Chorus as she left. Then they look at Angel. Angel has a worried look.

"Hey twerp. Give us your lunch money," said Forge. Angel starts running and Day caught up to him. Day grabbed Angel turns him upside down and find out he has no money.

"No money again? Well it is your lucky day then," said Day. Forge and Core looks at Angel.

"Well what we going to do. Beat him up after school," said Day. Forge and Core cracked their knuckles.

"We do have a fight today after lunch why not have Angel schedule after detention," said Core.

"I am going home after school. I won't stick around in detention," said Angel. Forge looks at him.

"We can get you in detention," said Forge as the three reploids grabs Angel and tied him on the highest point at the tree.

"By the time you get out of that you will be late," said Day as the three bullies left him hanging there. Chorus just passes by.

"Chorus help," said Angel. Chorus looks at Angel who is hangs from the tree. Angel looks relieved but worried.

"Angel how the hell you get up there," said Chorus. Angel looks down at her with a sad look.

"Forge and his gang tied me here. They are trying to keep me after school in detention," said Angel.

"Well I am getting you down," said Chorus as she unties him and got him down. Angel was grateful but the bell rang saying lunch is over time for class. Chorus and Angel did not think but they raced for class. The teacher was about to close the door until Chorus and Angel rushed in. The teacher looks at the two and has an angry look.

"Chorus Halsberg and Angel Weil both of you are late. See me after class," said the teacher. Chorus has the evil look at Forge, Day, Core who are smiling.

"See you after detention," said Forge to Angel. Chorus looks at them as Angel hides his face with his desk. The lesson was done and school was ready to end. All the children left with the exception of Forge, Day, Core, Chorus, and Angel.

"Chorus and Angel. You both were late at lunch time so both of you have to write me a page summary. Why are you late," said the teacher. Chorus explains on her paper what happened to Angel. Angel wrote what happened and both left after they finish writing the page paper. The teacher looks at them, and looks at the three boys. Chorus and Angel got their stuff ready.

"Where do you think you are going??" asked the teacher to the two who were about to leave.

"You told us we have to write a page summary and we did," said Angel. The teacher looks at the two.

"Yeah but you still have to stay her in detention. It is the rules you know," said the teacher. Chorus and Angel sit back down. Both started on their homework. By the end of Detention both Angel and Chorus finish their homework. Chorus and Angel stop at the teacher's desk.

"If it is alright we can leave our homework here since we both done it while waiting for detention to finish," said Angel. The teacher looks at both Chorus and Angel.

"Ok you two may go, now. I will grade your homework tomorrow," said the teacher. Chorus and Angel walks outside.

"Hey look who is here. Cutie with our target for the day," said Forge. Chorus looks at Forge.

"What do you want?" asked Chorus. Forge pushed Chorus aside. Day and Core got Angel in a holding position. Forge then goes up to Angel.

"Today is your lucky day. We are going to make this fast and painful as much as possible," said Forge as he give the first punch to Angel. Chorus saw this and was in shock. Angel took that punch. She never saw how three reploid boys are picking on a human. Chorus got up and give her punch and some how made a hole on Forge back. Forge stop the beating. Day and Core looks at Forge who was spitting up some blood.

"What the heck," the other two look and saw Chorus with her fist bleeding and throbbing in pain.

"How the heck she do that?" asked Day. Core shrugs and looks at Forge who is now on the ground.

"Shit she is strong little human. Well lets continue the beating on Angel," said Day as he wants to ignore but Chorus made a whole on Core and looks at Day. Day saw his two comrades in the floor and was now looking at Chorus. Chorus has now two fists that were bleeding and throbbing in pain.

"Shit I do not want to be next," said Day as he left. Chorus holds her hand and looks at Angel.

"SHIT, FUCK!" shouted Chorus as she is in pain. Angel looks at Chorus who is in pain.

"Let's go to my house. It is not far from here. We can bandage those hands while you are waiting for Athena," said Angel.

"Yeah wait for my mom. Then she will scold on me. Wait for my dad I might get treats but we both will get scolded by my mom in the end. Either way I am going to get scolded," said Chorus. Angel and Chorus walks to Angel's house to get Chorus's hands bandage and wait for the bleeding to stop.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Parent Teacher Conference Call**

Principal supervisor Atara came in and look at the names. She wore glasses with her brown eyes and neatly tight bun hair with her attire looks like a teacher.

"Those boys again. This is the fifth this week they are causing ruckus," said Atara as she looks at the name of the list.

"Mrs. Gale is going to have five tomorrow. I am not surprised about three but two it is the first time I seen their names popped up," said Atara. She grabs the phone and called Forge's parents for a Parent-Teacher conference. Then she called Day's Parents, and Cores parents. She sounded so monotone to those three since this is nothing new to them.

"Well lets see now. Angel Weil and Chorus Halsberg," said Atara as she started with Angel's parents. Omega picks up the phone.

"Hello," said Omega as he is in backstage as Magician is doing her magic tricks in the background.

"This is Atara from Innerspace Elementary School. I am here to inform you that Mrs. Gale is having a parent-teacher conference," said Atara.

"Angel?? What did he do?" asked Omega as this is shocking to him. Atara looks at his file.

"According to my file here. He has been involve in violence activity," said Atara. Omega sighs as she looks at the stage where is his queue to be on stage.

"Ok I will tell my wife about it," said Omega as Atara and Omega hangs up. Atara hangs up with Omega.

"He sounded like a nice guy. I think this is the first his son has been into a fight or something," thought Atara as she looks at the next on her list. She picks up the phone and calls Chorus's parents.

"Ya whad ya want?" asked Fefnir as he sounded grumpy as if he is waking up. Atara stood calm.

"This is Atara from Innerspace Elementary School. I am here to inform you that Mrs. Gale is having a parent-teacher conference with your daughter and you," said Atara.

"What did my daughter did this time?" asked Fefnir as his grumpy sound now gone away.

"According to my sources, she was involve in violence activity," said Atara. Fefnir was smiling on the other side then Athena took the phone away from Fefnir.

"Ok sorry for my husband's intrusion what is this about my daughter," said Athena. Atara sighs.

"Mrs. Gale is having a parent-teacher conference," said Atara. Athena looks at Chorus with an evil eye. Chorus knows that look from her mother.

"What did she do?" asked Athena. Atara knows that this parent sounded like she is business.

"She was involve in violence activity," said Atara. Athena sighs as she did not want to hear that.

"I will be there along with my husband," said Athena as she hangs up the phone. Atara looks at her list of people and set up days for Parent-Teacher conference that is available for each Parent-Teacher convenience. She puts Mrs. Gale schedule for meeting Core and Day's parents tomorrow morning since those two are available in the morning. Forge and Chorus parents in the afternoon. Angel's parents at night. Atara gave them all the text message for those days. Omega sighs as he knows that is when they are completely available. Fefnir looks at Athena who looks like she is going to beat up Fefnir. Meanwhile… Athena looks at both Angel and Chorus mainly on Chorus.

"I just have news that you were involve in some violence activity care to explain that," said Athena to Chorus. Chorus looks at Athena who is mad.

"Three bullies were after me to beat me up. All Chorus did is put a hole on their armors. I felt like my guts were coming out from my mouth when one of the bullies punch me," said Angel. Athena looks at Angel.

"So I take it I am not the only one who has that phone call," said Athena who looks at Angel.

"How she put a hole in a reploid armor??" asked Fefnir to Angel. Athena rolled her eyes.

"I punch through the armor. I do not even know how I did that but I did," said Chorus. Athena looks at Chorus and looks at Fefnir.

"You just got mad at Forge and start punching him as well as Core. You missed Day who took off like a coward," said Angel.

"Fefnir I need to talk to you NOW!" said Athena as she emphasize 'now'. Fefnir walks to Athena's side as she closed the door.

"When your parents is getting off of work?" asked Chorus. Angel shrugs as he does not know.

"I hope is soon. I think my parents is going to fight each other today," sighs Chorus. Just then there is a knock on the door. Fefnir stayed in the room while Athena still looks mad. Athena opens the door and Magician stands outside with Omega.

"Oh hello," said Magician as she looks at Angel who has a sad look on his face. Omega sighs.

"Come on in," said Athena. Fefnir peeks out and saw both Omega and Magician. Chorus looks at the two.

"It seems we are not the only ones with the phone call," said Magician as she looks at Athena's face.

"No you aren't Chorus has been in the same activity as Angel. The only difference is your son hasn't done nothing while mine has picked on a fight," said Athena.

"If I haven't stepped up, Angel will get seriously hurt. Three against one seems unfair," said Chorus.

"Did someone picked on you?" asked Omega to Angel. Angel sighs as he did not want to say.

"You mean three idiots by the name of Forge, Day, and Core," said Chorus. Athena again looks at Chorus.

"Chorus Amelia Halsberg. What did I tell you using those types of language. And do not say I let your father say that stuff," said Athena. Chorus runs behind Angel as she tries to use him as a shield.

"Hey now if someone is picking on the children we should have the right to know. We can talk to their parents about it," said Omega.

"Well we deal with the school first then the parents," said Athena. Omega finds that plan a very good one of Athena.

"Alright I can go and talk to the parents the day after tomorrow morning. I will call in sick that day," said Omega.

"Well I cannot leave. That day. It is a huge opening of Innerspace Space Stadium. I promise to do my magic tricks all day," said Magician.

"Is that the one that shows the new technology of going into space as wave forms?" asked Athena.

"Yep I think it is. I know it probably still have some bugs but I think it would work out," said Magician.

"Well I would like to see it but we have to talk to all of the boys parents that day. Luckily we have day off tomorrow and next day but I have to keep my end of the bargain," said Athena.

"Why don't you go and have fun while I handle the parents?" asked Fefnir to Athena. Athena shot look at Fefnir.

"Last time you talked to a parent you scared the poor lady away and the child cries after they saw you," said Athena. Omega and Magician looks at Fefnir.

"What am I that scary looking?" asked Fefnir. Magician gave a cold stare look at Fefnir.

"Last time you wanted to kill me," said Magician as she remembers how long it was. Fefnir then looks at Omega.

"You are not scary you just sounded like you want to pick on a fight," said Omega to Fefnir.

"Ok. Ok I may pick on one fight before," said Fefnir. Athena gave a shot look at him.

"One fight. I have lost count of how many fights you have that are parent-related. Heck I lost counts of when you fight other people besides me," said Athena. Fefnir now wants to hide from Athena and uses Magician as a shield.

"You know that won't do Fefnir I can pull you out," said Athena. Chorus looks at her mother and at Magician.

"Magician can I stay with you. I think mom is going to have a fight with my dad," said Chorus.

"Good idea. I call you both when I am done," said Athena. Fefnir looks at Chorus then at his wife.

"Either way I am going to take the beating," said Fefnir, "Might as well get it over with." Magician takes Chorus and Angel in the car. Omega hops in the car and shuts the door.

"Are you going to be alright Omega? I mean if you need me to cancel the show to be with the children I can," said Magician.

"I will be fine. Just do your magic show without me. I know you will do well without me," said Omega.

"You are right," said Magician as she sighs. Omega looks at Magician who is not to happy right now.

"Kids I want you to do your homework straight away when we get home," said Magician.

"We already done it when we are in detention," said Chorus. Magician was shocked to hear that and almost crash the car. Omega took the steering wheel and got the car back in course. Magician stops the car and looks at the two children at the back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD DETENTION!!" roared Magician as Chorus jumped back. Angel was shocked to hear his mom yelled for once.

"The bullies we told you before have done their job keeping us after school just to jump on Angel. They tied him up on a tree," said Chorus, "I got him down and we both tried to get to class before the bell rings. We were late anyways." Magician heard this story and now has more of an anger look.

"I really would need to talk to those boys parents," said Omega. Magician stood silent mad.

"If I did not have to do my show then I would have to talk to them as well," said Magician.

"I think everything will be fine you will see," said Omega as the two parents drove to Angel's house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Day of the Conference**

Fefnir, Athena, Chorus, and Angel have arrived at Innerspace Elementary School as they waited for Mrs. Gale. Mrs. Gale just finished her lunch and looks at the two parents and look at the two children.

"I thought you have a daughter who is the only child," said Mrs. Gale. Athena sighs and looks at the teacher with curly purple hair, and blue eyes and light complex skin. She has that teacher look as well.

"Both parents of Angel Weil asks me to watch over Angel when they go to work," said Athena.

"Ah I see, so you must be," said Mrs. Gale as she looks at Athena. Chorus and Angel sits in the two chairs.

"Dr. Athena Halsberg," said Athena. Mrs. Gale looks at Athena and sighs. She pulls out her record book.

"This isn't the first time I have a record on your daughter. First her grades dropped last year and now this year she fights," said Mrs. Gale.

"I am well aware of it. She complains about Forge, Day, and Core trying to use her homework to cheat," said Athena.

"Yes those boys are in their final strike. However, this is not about your daughter not giving up her homework to cheaters. This is about your daughter breaking the school's code," said Mrs. Gale.

"And what do you expect me to do about it," said Fefnir. Athena looks at her husband with an evil glare.

"Mr. Halsberg let me finish," said Mrs. Gale. Fefnir sits down and tries to listen to Mrs. Gale.

"Please continue," said Athena as she tries to compensate. Chorus and Angel just hearing this.

"The code states that there will not be any violence activity within the school campus inside and out. Normally this requires that we have to call the board of director to see if all five children is going to stay in school. However, this is the first time for both of you and the Weil's first time to have this process done. They will check and double check if it is ok for the children to stay in school or not," said Mrs. Gale.

"But my daughter fight in self defense," said Fefnir. Mrs. Gale looks at Fefnir and Athena.

"It does not matter. As long as they were involved in the activity they will be going through this process," said Mrs. Gale. Fefnir started to get mad but Athena tries to make peace with the two. Just as Fefnir heard all this a door slams open and Fefnir looks at the guy who open the door hard. A reploid of dark complex, with orange hair and red eyes looks at Fefnir's direction. This guy has orange and red 

armor on. Fefnir stares at the guy since he was not in his armor. All he wore was a red T-shirt and some blue pants.

"Ok who is the idiot's parents who child beats my son up," said the guy. Mrs. Gale looks at the guy.

"Mr. Wilsworth, please calm down and take a seat," said Mrs. Gale. He pushed the teacher aside.

"Hey that is rude. You do not push a teacher like that," said Athena who was not happy about the situation but knows that the teacher did not deserve this.

"And what are you big chested lady. Someone's play toy as you are waiting to get some," said Mr. Wilsworth. Athena gets annoyed but still answer him.

"For your information, I am here concerning my daughter. If you have a problem why don't you take it somewhere else," said Athena.

"So your daughter is the one who beats up my son," said Mr. Wilsworth, "Well, sweety you can do this either two ways the easy way or the hard way." Fefnir get up.

"You will not touch my wife. Since you challenge someone, name your place and time," said Fefnir.

"You are one gutsy guy. 5:00 Dark Wreath Stadium. Be there," said Mr. Wilsworth as he storms out.

"Mr. Wilsworth," said Mrs. Gale as she sighs. She looks at Athena and looks at Fefnir.

"Athena, tell X and Zero that I will have another Assault and Battery on my list again if he still walking or alive," said Fefnir.

"Mr. Halsberg this is not a place for picking fights," said Mrs. Gale. Athena looks at Mrs. Gale.

"Actually it is the opposite. Though what you rather have. Some fight in a different location or have them fight here. By the looks of that guy he is ready to fight right here right now," said Athena.

"I suppose you are right," said Mrs. Gale. She looks at the children's records again and looks at Chorus.

"I see where she picks up her fighting habits," said Mrs. Gale. Athena sighs as she looks at Mrs. Gale.

"Sometimes I wish she didn't, but it can't be helped. Children picks up anything from any parent. Some are good and some are bad," said Athena.

"Well I am going to tell you the process and hopefully your daughter do stay in school. It is her first record. The worst case scenario is Expulsion. Since it is her first time in this activity, she might just get 

suspension as a worse case scenario," said Mrs. Gale.

"Well that is not that bad," said Athena, "I just hope they stay in school as long as possible."

"Well Dr. Halsberg, we do need both of you show up for the court date. It is with the directors day. It will be held on, Next week at 5:00," said Mrs. Gale.

"What about the other parents are they have to be there," said Athena. Mrs. Gale looks at Athena.

"Yes, I have already inform the other two parents all I am missing is the Weil's and Wilsworth's," said Mrs. Gale.

"We can tell the Weil's ourselves. We know each other for a long time so having one information to us we can give it to the other," said Athena.

"I still need to talk to them. So it is best for me do the talking. I know it would be easier but they might know more about their child like you know more about yours," said Mrs. Gale.

"Ok well if that is all you wanted to tell us then we will be on our way home now," said Athena.

"See Atara on your way out. To fill up some forms," said Mrs. Gale. Athena sighs as she dreads these paperwork.

"Fine is that is all," said Athena. Mrs. Gale looks at Athena and nodded. Athena takes Fefnir, Chorus, and Angel with her.

"Here you go. We need you to fill these out. Sign here, here, here, and here," said Atara as she flips through pages.

"May I ask you something. Why don't we ever talk to the actual teachers instead we are talking to the principal of this school," said Athena. Atara looks at Athena and sighs.

"It is the boards policy. We do not want our teachers to meddle with the parents since most of them can be violent and hostile. We want those teachers to continue teaching," said Atara.

"So Mrs. Gale the principal is taking all the parent-teacher conference while we do not ever going to meet our student's teachers?" asked Athena.

"She only handles the delinquents ones. The original teachers can talk to the parents for the good things. Though it is up to them," said Atara.

"Well this is terrific. My child did something that I know it will happen some point in time and yet, of all 

places it has to be in school," said Athena.

"Well it is better now than never. I should say," said Atara as she thinks that Athena is going to give Chorus something drastic.

"Well I am done signing," said Athena as she hands the papers back to Atara. Atara looks at the papers.

"Sir I would need your signature as well," said Atara to Fefnir, "I need you sign here, here, here and here." Fefnir looks at the paper and feels like he is signing his soul to someone or his daughters. Atara gets mad and looks at Fefnir.

"Here want me to help you," said Athena to Fefnir. Fefnir signs them fast and was done in matter of few seconds.

"I hope that is it. I do not want a call later on saying I miss one," said Fefnir. Atara looks at the paper and find out that she missed one more signature from them both.

"I forgot you need to sign these both of you," said Atara. Fefnir went back to sign the last one and so did Athena.

"If that is it we would be going now," said Athena. Atara looks at the documents and checks them twice.

"You are clear to go," said Atara as the two people left with the two children. Athena has this mad look on her face. Fefnir got on the phone with Omega.

"Hello," said Omega. Fefnir sighs as he knows that this is not good news to tell him.

"Hey Omega it is me Fefnir. I just got out of the school. You and Magician better have a pen ready there is a shit loads of paper work to fill out," said Fefnir.

"Why? What happened?" asked Omega as grew concerned. Fefnir sighs as he knows that it was not pleasant.

"Board of Directors is going to have a hearing for our children. Even though your child did not fight and this is the first time mine fight. It is going to be held next week. If you and Magician has any plans that day I suggest to cancel them and go to the hearing with us," said Fefnir.

"We have nothing schedule next week so far. I put that in our calendar," said Omega.

"Ok that is good. Oh and tomorrow. I am dealing with one of the boy's parent. You can talk to the other two but I am dealing with Forge's father tomorrow," said Fefnir.

"You are not going to fight are you?" asked Omega as he know that the answer is a yes.

"You bet. He wants to pop my wife he is going to pay. He challenges us so I am going to fight back," said Fefnir.

"I was afraid of that. I will be there watching I guess. Someone better drag a carcass out," said Omega, "Knowing your temper and your fighting skills the other guy is going to be sorry."

"Ok well I am going to meet him tomorrow 5:00 at Dark Wreath Stadium," said Fefnir.

"That is an illegal stadium. Reploid get retired there extremely fast. I know how to get there unfortunately," said Omega.

"Well that asshole is going to ask for it," said Fefnir. Athena still looks mad and looks at Fefnir as she drives.

"Well ok I get up around 3:30 and we both go over there. It is like an hour drive from your house," said Omega.

"Ok then bye," said Fefnir. He sighs as he know how much he regrets what he said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fefnir and Omega's Fight for the Day**

Fefnir and Omega arrived on the place. Athena is left with Chorus and Angel. Fefnir waited until Forge's father came out. This time Fefnir was in his normal battle suit and have his gun ready.

"Hah! This is the idiot you have to go against, Fero," said another guy who was with him. Omega sighs.

"Yes, Agro it is," said Fero. Omega looks at Agro who is also in his battle suit. Omega is in his battle suit as well.

"Hey I will get the weak boy's father while you both handle the bitch's father," said another reploid. Fefnir and Omega heard that from the reploid and both started to get angry. Fefnir cooled down his temper as well as Omega as they tried not let trash talk get to them.

"Outer go ahead. Destroying the weak is your specialty," said Fero as he laughs. Fefnir looks at Fero.

"Are you done yet?" asked Fefnir as Fero looks at Fefnir with an evil look. Fefnir has keep his calm for a while.

"What is important to you? You are going to have a gravestone," said Fero. Fefnir smiles.

"Not when you are going to be one first," said Fefnir as Fero start his attack. Fefnir dodges it. Fero uses Ice strikes. Fefnir laughs.

"A girl fights better than you," said Fefnir as he release fire out of his twin busters. Fero did not have time to react. Now he knows that he is in a disadvantage.

"Shit. That asshole is a fire type. Fero is going to lose like hell," said Outer. Agro see's this and smile.

"I can find his weakness. Water is usually fire's weakness. I can use that against him," said Agro. Less than five minutes Fero was defeated to the point where he cannot battle.

"Shit, I am outta here," said Fero as he pulled a trap door and fell in. Omega was surprised that Fefnir did not lose his temper through that whole fight.

"Now is my turn you piece of scrap metal," said Agro. Fefnir smiles as he heard that.

"If you wanna die like your friend then be my guest," said Fefnir. Agro started to use water tricks hoping to get a good advantage.

"What you tried to do give me a bath," said Fefnir. The battle was lasting longer than the one with Fero. Omega sighs.

"I never thought we will deal with all three parents like this. Why can't these people be more civil. Then again these are reploids who likes battles so the only way we get through to them is to fight them," thought Omega.

"This is what I call fun. Two parents decided to fight me. Well I never thought this day will happened. Well it did so I can be happy after I finish my fight," thought Fefnir. Agro was losing and he did a move where it caught Fefnir off guard. Fefnir did not have time to react as he got hit with a cyclone of water. Fefnir got hit and his weakness of wind was exposed. Fefnir got up and started to get mad. He uses several moves he has especially Earth shaker. He knocked Agro off balance as Fefnir grabbed his face and slammed him into a wall. Then he punched a whole which Fefnir reached the other side of Agro. Agro now has a fear look as he looks at Fefnir.

"Who the hell is this guy," said Outer as he watching. Omega went up to him and looks at Fefnir.

"Well tell your friends that they just got handed over to Fighting Fefnir," said Omega. Outer looks at Fefnir.

"Shit we are dealing with an antique bot," thought Outer, "Well I guess that means I have to use what old bots who are fire weak against. Luckily all three of us have wind abilities." Fefnir finished beating up Agro and was hit behind by Outer.

"Fuck I am out of here," said Agro. Fero finally get outside and hold his left side as he looks at Outer.

"So the rumors are true. Several Antique bots are alive. Well then let me show you what the new generation of reploids can do," said Outer as he start wind attacks. Fefnir got hit several times.

"Is this what the Fighting Fefnir can do?" asked Outer. Fero heard that name and quiver in fear. He went to Agro as he saw him in the Fix Station. Omega comes in and got Fefnir out of the way. He looks at Outer.

"I believe your fight is with me," said Omega. Outer smiles as he looks at Omega as a weak person.

"Well then lets make a funeral for both you and Fighting Fefnir," said Outer as he attacks with winds. Omega got his sword and did a shockwave. The shockwave sliced through the wind.

"You have to do better than that," said Omega as Outer got his guns and start firing at Omega. Omega dodges them and got close to Outer and slashed his guns. Outer starts to attack Omega with his secondary gun. Omega barely dodges them.

"I have admit you are stronger than you look. But that won't save you," said Outer as he continues his attacks.

"Heh. He does not know Omega like the rest of us have. Just be lucky bub that Omega does not use Action Replay on you. You will be seriously injured or die. He just holds that back. I do not blame him. A powerful attack like that almost killed me the second time. The first time I did died from that attack," thought Fefnir. Omega use the ray attack on Outer which got Outer off balance and damage at the same time.

"This piece of scrap metal is harder than Fighting Fefnir. He must have a weakness. If he does have one he did not want me to attack it. Though shit fuck keeps on hurting me. If I am farther he dodges, when he is close I am done for. The only stupid thing is to hit him head on," thought Outer. Omega and Outer were at the fight for hours until Omega uses Action Replay on that guy by accident. Fefnir looks at the attack and looks at Omega. Outer got hit hard and the other two was looking at the battle which has finished.

"Who the heck is this guy? He fights like that cop Zero," said Agro. Fefnir looks at Agro and Fero.

"Well, chumps that is Omega," said Fefnir, "Do you still want a piece of us or do you learn your lesson." The other two looks at Fefnir who is holding his gun at them. The two reploids took off running ditching Outer.

"Hey Omega," said Fefnir as Omega looks at Outer who is out consciousness. Omega was in a stare cold look. Fefnir puts his gun away and walks to Omega as he still has that blank look.

"Come on lets go home. We can tell how our negotiation with the children's parents went," said Fefnir.

"I almost killed him," said Omega as he looks at the battered body of Outer. Fefnir looks at Outer.

"Heh. I probably look like that before. I know Leviathan looks like that once. Just do not let it get to you. Come on lets go home. He will be ok. Just give him some time," said Fefnir as both Fefnir and Omega left the building. What do they do not know a little girl that is in the shadows looks at the combatants ever since they battle. She has a scared look at the two who walked out together. The little girl then looks at Outer and Outer looks at this little girl. The girls stands into the light revealing her green battle suit and butterfly like wings. Her eyes are green color and her hair is green that looks like it just dyed.

"You are that project girl that CROSHA is working on," said Outer as the little girl steps closer to Outer. Outer looks at the girl who just killed him with plants and thorns.

"Excellent work. That is one down two to go. We want to get the bad people away now do we?" asked a guy in a cloak standing next to the green hair girl. The girl looks at the guy.

"We might have more targets. If those two we saw scares you then that means that they are evil as well. We will kill them," said the guy. The girl looks shaken as she listens to the guy.

"Do not worry we all will make sure that there is no more evil in this world to hurt you," said the guy. The cloak guy took off and the girl looks at Outer.

"I am sorry," said the girl as she kisses him in the forehead. The girl left the room and looks at the guys who were here.

"We still have two more targets to go. Fero, and Agro. We will get data of the two combatants that fought Fero, Agro, and Outer," said a voice.

"No. Not yet. I want to know how much they knew about the project. If they do not know it exist then we might just leave them alone. However, those three have fought with one of our subjects. It wise to kill them before anything leaks out," said the guy in a cloak to the voice.

"Ok we will have them on stand by. I do think they are clueless about the project so we assure we are safe from that," said a voice.

"Well we still need to be precaution. I do not want any slip ups. Even though we are going to launch everyone at the legions and guardians we need to keep underground for now," said the mysterious guy. The girl took her chance and leave.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Stolen Biometal**

Magician finished her last act until a huge break. She looks at her schedule and find that her week will be quiet with the exception of the trial of her son coming back to school. She did not like how the system is running for the fact that her son has not do anything. On top of that, she heard from Fefnir that the three boys father's pick a fight with them both. Omega still has a worried look that he killed Outer but Fefnir keeps saying he did not. She drove home and was worried about Omega and mother's of the children. She stops think about the children's mothers than her husband. She got home and turn on the lights. She shuts the door and locks it.

"Omega must be asleep," thought Magician. She goes to Angel's room no one was there.

"Did he forget to pick up Angel from Athena's house," thought Magician as she looks at her room. She hopes to find Omega. She turned on the bedroom lights and Omega was not there. The bed is still made.

"Probably he is in Athena's house. I call her up," thought Magician as she picks up the phone and calls Athena.

"Hello," said Athena. Magician glad to hear her friends voice and thinks about her two guys.

"Yes, Athena, it is my Magician. I was wondering if Omega and Angel is there," said Magician.

"Well, Angel is here playing with Chorus. Though Fefnir and Omega has not come back. I am getting worried," said Athena.

"Well today is my last magic trick and I got the whole week off. Hopefully if someone does not call me," said Magician.

"Well if no one calls you within two weeks you and Omega can help me out back at the Museum," said Athena.

"Yeah we probably will. Though no offense to Rider, but she can be too bossy at times," said Magician.

"Yeah unfortunately, she started to become bossy too much. Though if our husbands come strolling in here, I will inform you," said Athena.

"Ok just tell mine to bring our son back home," said Magician. Athena sighs as she heard this.

"Yeah I will. I got to go. I am going to cook for my family," said Athena. Magician sighs.

"I do the same. If our husbands hasn't come take Angel home for me so at least I won't be eating alone," said Magician.

"Ok I will. I want to make dinner though first," said Athena. Magician sighs as she understands.

"Ok then I won't bother you then. I have to make dinner as well," said Magician as she hangs up the phone. She start bringing things to prepare for her meal and heard her door banging. She thought it was Omega and got worried. To her surprise, it was Marone at the door. She was bleeding like crazy and her gun was damaged and no Model A on her.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Magician to Marone. Marone looks at Magician with hatred eyes.

"That little thief stole Model A and damage my gun and wrapped me in Rose bush thorns," said Marone.

"Ok how the heck they stole from you. Wait do not answer you did not hide it well when you were off guard," said Magician.

"It is not funny Gwen. I had Model A with me and this little girl in green with some strange transparent wings came into Ouroboros and take Model A with her. I tried to fire at her with my laser gun but she disable it and wrapped me in thorns. Several hunters were like that as well," said Marone.

"So now the hunters are asking for investigation team from the guardians," said Magician.

"Hate to say this but I do going to need your help to get Model A back. This little girl took mine without hesitation she will go after the rest," said Marone.

"Which three are in the hands of guardians," said Magician. Marone looks at Magician.

"Yeah, Girouette and his relative. If that little girl gets to them we are going to lose all the biometals," said Marone.

"I am sorry when do you are concern about other people," said Magician in a sarcastic tone.

"This is not funny Gwen, if that little thief can get away with murder and most people will die from this thief," said Marone.

"You mean that people actually died from the little thief that stole Model A," said Magician.

"Yes that little thief did not only barge into Ouroboros but actually attacked and kill few hunters," said Marone.

"But why would someone would take Model A from you, besides that it does not belongs to you in the first place but yeah something like that even confuses me," said Magician.

"You know more about the biometals in their current state you probably know something," said Marone.

"Biometals in their current state cannot be used without a biomatch I know because I tried to use Model X. I know I am compatible with Model A but no other Models," said Magician.

"So that means the thief cannot use it because she is not a biomatch. That is good," said Marone.

"Though it won't make any sense. The little girl cannot use it unless someone within our bloodline is a biomatch," said Magician.

"That is impossible, the only other person can use it so far is you, my mom, me, and your dad who is dead," said Marone.

"I do not think we are the only ones in our generation that can use Biometal A. There is Grey as well but he is a reploid that can use it. We need to talk to your mom. She might have a clue who might stole it. She knows I do not have it and she probably like to see it back in either your hands or her hands," said Magician.

"Mom is dead," said Marone, "That thief killed her. I barely made it out alive. Mom knows something I do not know."

"Well then we have to go and look in Ouroboros for any clues what happened. I might have to bring my husband with me on this," said Magician. Marone has that weird look on her face.

"Can we bring someone else?" asked Marone who still remembers the fight she has with Omega in her megamerge form.

"Well we can bring Athena and Fefnir, though we are going to need a sitter for Angel and Chorus," said Magician.

"Uh? I wasn't have in mind but I guess it is better than nothing," said Marone who also remember Fefnir's temper who almost crisp her.

"Well then that settles it. Five of us going to Ouroboros and hopefully find a clue of what is going on," said Magician.

"I hope we do find out. Something tells me that the thorns will be in all of us," said Marone.

"Well we are going and help out and find out if we have another family member that we do not know," said Magician.

"I hope not. I do not want to handle another member that acts like you," said Marone.

"I think this member will act like more of you. After all you say I am the black sheep of the family," said Magician.

"I hate you when you say that," said Marone as she knows that she did say something like that to her.

"If this member follow the ways of Master Albert, for sure we will be dealing with someone who will abuse their powers and use it for evil," said Magician.

"So what is there a problem those who follow Master Albert's ways," said Marone.

"Come to think of it. We haven't met any other family members other than ourselves. I am going to call Athena and tell her that I am going to go on Ouroboros and find out who kills the hunters. That way when we will do a huge search tomorrow we will know what we are dealing with," said Magician.

"There is nothing there and besides police officers is dealing with the matter now. It is wise just be there tomorrow. Though I am not going to be in the streets. So I decided to crash into your place," said Marone.

"Fine I still have to call Athena to tell her that I have a guest over and will need my husband to come back pronto," said Magician.

"Well I still like to meet your little child as well," said Marone. Magician looks at Marone.

"You can see him. I haven't put any restraining orders on you," said Magician. Marone gave Magician a look.

"It is not like you will be dealing with more children," said Marone. Magician looks at her.

"Well what was that like 10 years ago you told me that I will not have a family and a husband. You never know in any state," said Magician, "And what you the one who is still single."

"Do not remind me," said Marone who looks she is jealous that Magician is a family girl.

"Anyways we are going to have spaghetti. I am cooking so you either going to suck it up and eat it. And no messing with my husband ok," said Magician.

"Yes Mother," said Marone in a sarcastic tone. Magician looks at Marone and smiles.

"Music to my ears," thought Magician.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Thief of a Thief**

The police left Ouroboros. Though the high detectives, X, Zero, Axl had suspicious feeling about the murdering and decides to go back. Omega, Fefnir, Marone, Magician, and Athena went into Ouroboros and look for clues within every place that the cops might miss. Marone checked her mother's room and Fefnir check the logs within the Hunter's Database. Athena checks on the plants to see anything of inorganic. Omega checks out the body patterns. Magician checks on Marone stuff. Fefnir came out empty handed as well as Magician. Omega sighs as the patterns are random. Athena is stumped for the first time. Marone found her mother's log and shows Magician.

"Gwen I found my mother's log entry," said Marone. Magician sighs of relief that Marone got something.

"Lets hear it," said Magician. Marone put the access codes and a picture of Marone's mother shows up.

"April 26, 28XX, I and my daughter has become hunters and I am away from that dreadful brother of mine. Joana, his wife is dead and decides to take it out on me. Luckily, my younger brother did not remember his older brother thanks to me tormenting him like hell.

May 3, 28XX Tousle has came back. Thankfully, I never told him about my daughter nor about the person who gave me her. He would of kill us both if I did. Though I did find out from him that he had another wife and did tell me her name. I was devastated of what will happened if both Marone and Gwen finds out about their so-called cousin.

July 8, 28XX things just went from bad to worse. My older brother is dead like the younger but now the son is into secret projects. CROSHA is the name of the organization but what they do is unheard of. I should not even speak here about this even to you. I know they have projects but I have to keep it quiet even to my daughter. Though I think my nephew has fallen in love with one of the projects.

August 19, 28XX I have met my nephew but he have saw his cousins. One of them he dare not to touch due to the fact she is married to a reploid, thankfully, but my worries is Marone. She acts like more of her father every time and top of that I am afraid that she might be the first to break away from the bloodline. She will not be follower of Master Albert thankfully but she won't follow Ashe either.

September 12, 28XX I have met with one of the projects. Lily. My nephew is keeping an eye out of her. Lily looks like my nephew in facial features but look like someone else. Something within Lily has an innocent child who only follow orders. I wish I could get her away from my nephew.

October 3, 28XX Ouroboros is being attacked. People are running. I am hiding this transmission hoping that this is not my last log. If it is, Marone, tell her that I love her," said the log hologram then it frizzled and dissipated. Marone and Magician has a shock look. Omega looks at Magician and hugs her.

"All this time, my aunt is trying to protect my father from my uncle," said Magician as she is shocked and wanted to cry. Marone is in tears and Magician came up to her.

"Why is she hides this information from me?" asked Marone. Magician looks at Marone.

"Same way you hide your frustration by taking it out on me. Now we know that we have a cousin out there who is more psycho than any of us put together," said Magician.

"Well we better get out of here before trouble happens," said Fefnir as three lights were shining on Fefnir, Athena, Omega, Magician, and Marone.

"What are you guys doing here. This is police work not no family get together," said Axl.

"What did you do this time Fefnir," said Zero as Fefnir looks at Zero. Athena steps up.

"I did not do anything," said Fefnir as he has a look that Zero could not tell as Athena blocks him.

"Zero we are trying to find out the killer as much as you do. The only clue we had is what Marone's mother left behind and the plant that grows here," said Athena.

"Well can you share this information," said X who also came out. Omega sighs as Marone still in tears.

"In case you did not know. One of the victims is my mother. Along with that Model A has been stolen out of my watch," said Marone.

"Well like Grey will put it. You are a horrible watcher," said Axl to Marone. Marone looks at Axl.

"It is not like you have been wrapped around in rose thorns. And get out with huge gashes while trying to get to your cousin's house. Oh wait you do not have relatives I forgot," said Marone as she sounded mad then use her sarcastic at the end.

"Watch it," said Axl as he looks at Marone. Magician stands between them as she does not want any fight.

"Please no fighting. It just makes things looks worse," said Magician. Omega heard some noise as well as Zero. Omega grabbed Magician and Marone out of the way as a vine came out of no where and almost get them. Zero pulls out his Z-Saber while X pulled out his X-buster. Axl pulled out his guns and all three pointed at the plant. Fefnir pointed his gun at the plant and Athena got her staff out.

"Tehehehehe," giggled a girl and the group turned towards the little girl who is standing there near the group.

"Little girl this is a private investigation. Where is your parents?" asked X as the little girl makes a huge vine almost pierced his buster if it weren't for Axl pulled him away. Omega looks at the little girl as she looks like she is older than Chorus by a year. Fefnir fire his buster and tries to burn the vines but it was not doing anything.

"What the heck. I know that plants will get burned by fire even from the heat my buster is in," said Fefnir as he looks at it in shocked. The little girl pierced Fefnir's shoulder and was ready to kill him. Athena used electricity to shocked the little girl hoping to save her husband but in the same time knocked the girl down. The little girl wrapped Athena in vines. X got out his X buster and was ready to shoot but got wrapped in vines with Axl.

"Oh great if I do not get wrapped in something already," said Axl as he tries to break free from the vines. Zero tries to go in with his saber but the little girl moved out of the way and uses the plant version of her. Zero cut through the plant but was also caught in the vines it spit out of the plant.

"What the-" said Zero as he was caught off guard as the vines are wrapping around his hand where his saber is. The plant were wrapping around every thing but the girl looks at Zero and looks at Fefnir. She goes after Zero mistaking him for Omega. Omega came behind and the girl dodges out of the way and Omega got caught in the vines as well.

"Nice move. Look what it got you now," said Zero to Omega. Omega sighs as he looks at Zero.

"You did not do any better Alter," said Omega. Zero did not like to hear that but at this point, he could not move. The girl looks confused as she looks at both Omega and Zero. She left them two alone and continue to go after Fefnir. Marone got her gun that Athena fixed and shot it at the girl hoping just to nicked her. Marone shot did hit her shoulder as the girl looks at it bleeding. She again use the thorns to jammed the gun and wrapped around Marone in vines.

"Magician's Frost," said Magician as she freeze the girls legs. The girl tries to break free but couldn't. She is now mad and attacks at Magician. Magician dodges since the vine was straight forward to her. She uses her magic and tries to break free someone but it fails. Magician looks at the girl as she is crying. Magician knows that something is not right and it is not fair that all of them tries to knock her out. Magician sees those tears of help.

"Magician's Seal," said Magician as the girl tries to attack her. Instead the pierced seal activates and explode on the girls face.

"Forgive me child. I do not want to hurt you as a person nor as a mother of my own child," said Magician. The girl keeps on attacking Magician close range and got close to her.

"Please help me," said the girl softly. Magician turns to the girls ear and whispered back.

"I will try to help you but please do not kill my friends," whispered Magician. The girl heard that but knows that she cannot control the programming on her. She again attacks at Magician and manages to hurt her. Omega tries to break out and Zero as well.

"Please help me," said the girl softly who is attacking Magician. Magician looks at the girl who is crying.

"I must help this poor girl what should I do. I must be prepared with another seal but what," thought Magician. The girl hold Model A on her hand and Magician looks at it and she was force to use it. Magician grabbed Model A off of the girl's hands.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL A. MEGAMERGE," said Magician as the girl let go of Model A. Magician moved back.

"A-trans. Model H," said Magician as she transform into Harpuia-like person. Magician uses Harpuia's slashes and manage to do X slash which freed both Zero and Omega. The girl did damage at Magician which knocked her out of her transformation and her megamerge form. The girl came close and Magician did a different seal.

"Fate's seal," said Magician as the seal got pierced. The girl looks at the seal and was shocked like never before. All the plants were wrapped around everyone is disappearing. Athena looks at the girl and looks at Magician. The girl shows her wings and started to fly away in shock. Magician did not meant to use that seal but she sits there shock.

"What the hell you did cousin?" asked Marone and Magician sits there still in shock.

"It is called keep your mouth shut for once," said Omega. Everyone looks at Omega.

"He started to sound like you," said Axl to Zero. Zero turns to Athena who just shrugs.

"Gwen," asks Omega to Magician. Magician looks at Omega with tearful eyes. Omega knows something wrong.

"That girl. She is being controlled. She asks me for help when we are fighting," said Magician.

"Ok then we will going to need this conversation as evidence," said Zero. Axl looks at the group.

"Hey if I have to go back and give my witness account does that means it will add on to my current charges," said Fefnir.

"It shouldn't but if commissioner adds more to it then it is out of our hands," said X.

"Great the commissioner is going to love hear my side of the story," said Fefnir in a sarcastic tone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Suspension**

Magician had been moping around but tries to hide it from Angel. Athena did the same thing with Chorus. How can they explain what they see? Athena is in the worst mood. Fefnir got blamed for murder and the chief of police does not want to hear his side of the story. It was bad enough that Omega, Magician, and Athena try to back up Fefnir, but the judge is not paying any attention. Athena tries to work and take care of Chorus but the good thing is that Magician is not working but Omega took her place in the museum. Athena was in break and she called the police station.

"Police station what is your emergency," said Alia on the background. Athena was happy to hear a familiar voice.

"Alia it is me Athena. I just want to call which jail they hold Fefnir," said Athena. Alia sighs.

"Athena, I am not supposed to give that type of information. Neither Iris or I should. None of the dispatchers should," said Alia.

"Then who should I call for that information then?" asked Athena. Alia knows where they held Fefnir but they gave Alia and other dispatches not to tell any family member of Fefnir.

"Call me after work," said Alia, "Either me or Iris." Athena sighs but understands that Alia and Iris is working.

"Ok I go to your house today," said Athena as she gets off the phone. Alia sighs as she knows that it won't hurt her to tell out of work since the rules did not say that. She also finds it unfair as well. Meanwhile… Chorus and Angel is sitting there with Magician.

"Mrs. Weil. You are early, the trial board of directors is not here and so is the other parents," said Atara.

"I know but I need a few moments. Mr. Halsberg is not coming. He has some issues," said Magician.

"Well that is a shame," said Atara as she about to have a smile on her face. Magician sighs.

"However, Dr. Halsberg will come here right after work along with my husband," said Magician. Atara smiles at that.

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked Atara. Angel looks at Atara as well as Chorus. Chorus was ready to beat up Atara but Angel holds back.

"If you are suggesting something irrational in front of the children then you are a fool. The children know more about their parents than anyone else. Just be careful what you said in front of them. Especially with Chorus," said Magician.

"I take it she is a daddy's little angel. But she does not know anything about her mother more than you know your husband," said Atara.

"Can you get your nose out of our lives. Athena is a smart female she can handle herself. As for my husband, he is faithful," said Magician.

"Just making sure," said Atara. Magician has a look on her face that she start walking with a smile on her face that was devilish.

"Magician, I do not like the smile on her face," whispered Chorus. Angel sighs as he looks at Atara.

"I think she is trying to get dad," said Angel softly where Chorus and Magician heard.

"Leave these things to grown ups. We know what to do more than you two," said Magician to the two children. Magician knows the children are right. Ever since the conference Omega and Magician had with the principle, Atara tends to check Omega out and other thing when they were signing papers she flirts with Omega. Magician waits for her to do her move until she is a dead reploid. Magician sits there in a depressive manner. Angel does not like that look on his mother. He knows that she will be dwelling on this for a long time.

"Angel is your mom is ok?" asked Chorus as now she also becomes worried. Angel looks at Chorus.

"She will be ok. Just wait for my father," said Angel as he looks at the door. Chorus looks at the door as well.

"My father would have been here as well if it weren't for the crazy police officer who won't even listen to X, Zero, and Axl who are cops themselves," thought Chorus. Just then Athena walks in with Omega. Angel and Chorus runs to them. Chorus hugs Athena.

"What is wrong Chorus?" asked Athena. Chorus looks at her mom as she also looks at Magician.

"I am worried about Magician. She has been like that for a while now momma," said Chorus.

"Is that what worries you son?" asked Omega to Angel. Angel shook his head yes as Omega looks at Athena.

"Care to stay here with the children while I go talk to my wife?" asked Omega to Athena.

"You do not need to ask me. Just go," said Athena as Omega walks up to Magician.

"That evil bitch said something stupid to Magician and got her depressed like that," said Chorus.

"Chorus Amelia Halsberg what did I say about the language," said Athena as she looks at Chorus.

"She is right though. Miss Atara came by and say some things to mom. Mom was thinking of something she does not want to tell me but it her thoughts changed when Miss Atara came around," said Angel.

"What do you mean?" asked Athena as she does not know what Angel tries to mean.

"Meaning mom that wench tries to get with Angel's dad," said Chorus. Athena was about to scolded on Chorus but stopped as she heard the two children's words.

"Ok leave this to grown ups. You two already are in trouble as it is with the school," said Athena.

"But why did they change the schedule in the last minute. Instead of 5:00 they change it into the afternoon at 16:00," said Chorus.

"We were here for a while. Luckily we went home after they told us it has change. Though it is getting close to dinner," said Angel.

"We are going to have late dinner," said Athena as she still is worried about what happened to Fefnir.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Halsberg," said Atara and Athena looks at her way with an annoyance look.

"Doctor," said Athena correcting Atara. Atara gave back the annoyance look that Athena gave to her.

"The board of directors will see you and the Weils now," said Atara. Athena looks at Atara.

"We will be there ok," said Athena. Atara start walking and she kept her eyes on Omega. Athena knows what the children mean.

"Angel, get your parents. Tell them we are going to the director's office now," said Athena. Angel left and got his parents. Omega, Magician, and Angel came together with Athena.

"Let's get this over with. I have to bug Alia or Iris where my husband is at," said Athena.

"I agree. The more we stay here the more uncomfortable it makes on Magician," said Omega. The three adults and two children walk down the hallway and into the director's office. Sitting there was three children and five adults. Omega looks and finds only Fero, and Agro. Fero and Agro look at Omega and did not see Fefnir.

"What happened to that asshole," said Fero. Athena looks at Omega as well as Magician.

"It is none of your concern. However where is the other one," said Omega. Agro looks at him.

"He is dead. Someone has killed him," said a lady who has tears. Core tries to cheer his mother up as Forge and Day looks at him with a smile.

"We ditch him but did not think he would die. Since you did not kill him right there and then," said Agro.

"AGRO THAT IS ENOUGH!! MAYA DOES NOT NEED YOU TO MAKE THINGS WORSE," said a woman who is looking at Agro. Day looks at his mother.

"Meh he deserves it," said Fero. The woman next to him smacked at the side of his helmet.

"And what you did not deserve that. Mai, is trying to help Maya out since Outer is dead. We do not need your smart mouth add to the mix," said the woman. The director looks at the group.

"Well I see that the children are handling themselves well. Well then have a seat," said the director.

"Mr. And Mrs. Wilsworth, Mr. And Mrs. Weil, Mr. And Mrs. McKnight, Mrs. Woe and Mrs. Halsberg," said the director.

"Doctor Halsberg," corrected Athena the director looks at Athena as she wore her lab coat still.

"Ah yes Dr. Halsberg. Sorry for that. Well anyways Mrs. Gale brought you all here for the concern of the children's and re-entering the school. As I looked in the records I have found out that Forge Wilsworth has been in many fights prior to this one and one time held back. Now he is already broke the amount of rules you can break so now he and Day McKnight and Core Woe are now expelled from the school. Fero and Agro look at the director ready to beat him up. However, for Chorus Halsberg she has a record for being hold back and this is her first time of fighting like Angel Weil. So both of them are suspended for a week," said the director.

"But my son did not fight," said Omega as Forge got up and look at the director as he speaks.

"Yeah that wimp just took all the hits. Why are we expelled?" asked Forge. Fero is mad as well.

"Whether you the one cause the fight or the one got hit on the fight it is the rules. My decision is final. Chorus and Angel have a nice week off of school as for Forge, Day, and Core both of you are now submit to Alternative school," said the director, "Mr. And Mrs. Weil you are dismissed with your child." Omega and Magician stand up and start walking out.

"What the fuck you are doing this to us?" asked Day. The director again looks at the children.

"You brought it upon yourselves," said the director, "Dr. Halsberg you may leave with your child." 

Athena stood up as well as Chorus and both of them left. Athena was mad as heck and Chorus knows it.

"Mom is it ok for me to stay with Angel. Like that you can talk to dad," said Chorus. Athena looks at Chorus.

"It is not a short wait. Alia and Iris gets off like at 20:00. The meeting lasted good hour. However, we are going to have late dinner," said Athena.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Finding Fefnir**

X, Zero, and Axl have arrived in Iris and Zero's house. Athena left Chorus with Magician. Iris and Alia sounded like they were there early. Athena walked towards the door. X and Axl shut the lights. Athena finds it odd. The door opens. Athena felt the warning in the back of her mind. Zero came in slashing and Athena did whirlwind. Athena retract as Axl held a gun to her head. She knows that it would be unwise she light her hands on fire and put it to Axl. Axl saw who it was and let go.

"Guys it is Athena," said Axl. X put the lights back on as he lowered his buster. Athena looks at Zero pissed and Axl.

"What the heck is wrong with you two attacking me. I already have enough problems of my own," said Athena as she sounded mad.

"Sorry Athena," said Axl. Athena looks at Zero and Axl. Axl knows that look and he gulped.

"You are lucky that I do not throw you into a wall again. I am going to leave that to Rider," said Athena.

"Rider? What happened?" asked Axl in concerned for her. Athena looks at Axl trying to calmed down.

"She was mad this morning. Almost hurting her workers. It is bad enough that most of us trying to find some artifacts but it is ridiculous when we are seeing workers getting hurt from her," said Athena.

"Guy's I better go. If I do not head home she will come here with her temper and chained us all," said Axl as he left. Athena turned to Iris who has a scared look on her face.

"Hey Iris," said Athena. Iris stood at the door and Zero went to her. Athena looks at Iris's face of frightened.

"What had happened to her?" asked Athena. X sighs as he looks at Athena in worried look.

"Someone is stalking her. He called twice and it was from the police stationed. Alia got worried to so that is why we both decided to stay here for a while until we find the perpetrator who is doing this," said X.

"So that is why Zero tries to attack me and Axl. Thinking I was the stalker," said Athena.

"If you did not use your fire at that time to Axl, we would probably got ready to do damage to you," said X.

"Then I would get really mad and start burning the place. Yeah that would have been smart. But I am glad someone finds out that I am not," said Athena.

"Speaking of which what brings you here," said X. Athena sighs as she tries to figure out the events that happened.

"Oh Athena you are here," said Alia as she got out with something in her hand. Athena looks at it.

"Yeah I want to speak to either of you of which jail that Fefnir is thrown," said Athena.

"Fefnir is in jail again? What did he do this time?" asked X. Athena had an anger look in her face.

"What he did not do is more like it. Remember when the chief of police heard the evidence of the murder on Ouroboros," said Athena.

"Yeah what about it," said Zero and Iris was listening. Athena sighs as she tries to explain.

"What happened is the chief of police has not listen to a word Fefnir says. Omega, Magician, and myself have backed him up," said Athena.

"What do you mean he said that he finds the crook and he is in jail hoping to be executed," said Zero. Athena is now worried.

"Well late at night when Fefnir is having dinner with Chorus and me. Six cops came around our house asking for Fefnir. They roughed him up and cuffed him. They are accusing him to be the murderer on three different charges. His trial is tomorrow and if I do not get a reach to him I am going to lose him," said Athena as she started to cry. Iris heard this and bit her lip.

"You are not going to lose him. He is going to be fine the judge is a fair man," said X.

"Not when he is trying to retire Fefnir. I know Fefnir did not do those murders he is either with me, with Chorus, or at his job. He knows not to kill people even with his temper and besides I know he did not do the murder on Ouroboros due to the fact that we found the strange plant there that the murderer uses," said Athena.

"Well I know where they kept Fefnir but I am sorry Athena I cannot give that information to you. I was strictly say that we cannot give that information," said Iris.

"Actually we can. Just not at work. I do not believe what the chief is doing is right. Unless it specifically says 'no visitation' even murderers have visitation rights especially from his immediate family," said Alia.

"Ok why would he blamed Fefnir a fire type and the person who attacked us is a plant type," said Zero.

"He is trying to cover something up. I do not know what but I do know that Fefnir is left in the dark," 

said Athena.

"Well Athena, Fefnir is being held at Frost space Jail which is in the outskirts of Innerspace. Let's just say that the people that is in there are going to be retired after the first trial," said Alia.

"Ok thank you Alia. I am hoping I get to visit him today before the trial. Fefnir is going to need a lot of support from his family and friends. Since I am a witness I know I am trying to do whatever I can to give the evidence out which will proves him his innocence," said Athena. Just then they heard some noises coming out of the outside. Zero shut the lights and Athena got her staff out. The person sneak in and Athena lunged into the person finding out it was her daughter by the touch.

"CHORUS AMELIA HALSBERG," shouted Athena. X and Zero sighs at it was a false alarm again. Chorus hides under the tables.

"I did not do nothing mommy, please do not get mad at me," said Chorus. Athena tries to calm down.

"I am not mad at you," said Athena as she looks at her daughter. Chorus got out of the tables.

"Ok mommy that is good," said Chorus. Zero looks at Chorus as she has the red hair like Fefnir.

"I thought I left you back with Magician," said Athena. Chorus looks down and sighs.

"You did. It just someone broke into the house tries to suffocate Magician and Angel. I manage to make holes on them and get Angel out. Omega went after chasing the guys. Magician passed out and I left to go get help," said Chorus.

"What," said Athena as she is in shock to hear that. Zero, X, Iris, and Alia were all sharing the same shock look.

"It is true mommy. And from what it looks one of the guys look like the one carried daddy away," said Chorus.

"Chorus you stay here with Uncle X and Zero ok," said Athena as she takes off. X looks confused with being called uncle. He looks at Zero.

"That is cute Uncle X," said Iris to X. Zero wants to laugh but he hold it inside and just smile.

"But I do not have any brother's or sister's matter of fact I-" said X while Zero interrupts him.

"You do not have to. It is obvious Fefnir treats you like if he is part of his family. I am not surprised if any of the guardians of Neo Arcadia does the same thing," said Zero. Just then a glass breaks and Iris screamed as she saw her stalker. The stalker is wearing all black and has fairly light skin with a visor on. He got up and pounded back down by Athena.

"Yeah Yeah Go mom Go," said Chorus cheering for Athena. The stalker got up and shot a laser at Athena. Athena got flown back. The stalker smiles as he saw Iris. Chorus start running and punch a whole through the stalker who is a reploid. Zero, Alia, and X saw how strong the little human was. Iris saw the blood dripping from Chorus's hands and arm. The reploid turned around and saw the hole that Chorus did. He got his laser gun aimed at Chorus. Athena got up with her staff and shoved it in the reploid making a pierced mark on his armor.

"It is one thing you mess with my friend. It is a whole another thing when you try to kill my daughter," said Athena as she is mad as heck.

"SHIT FUCK!!" shouted Chorus as she now feel the pains in her hands. Athena throw the guy down as he exploded into millions of pieces starting a fire in the house. Athena use her water abilities to put it out. Chorus coughs and her hand was still in pain. Athena got her daughter down where there is oxygen. She looks at her daughters hands and covers them with the lab jacket. Chorus stops coughing as she drenched her mothers lab jacket with her blood and the blood of the reploid who she had hit.

"Great now what," said Zero as he saw Athena covering her daughters hands. Zero looks at Athena.

"You got to thank Fefnir for teaching her how to fight. However, she is knows how to control her adrenaline rush too well. Something I cannot teach," said Athena, "Neither of us."

"Well you stay here with your daughter. I am going to find Omega and probably the person who broke into their house," said Zero as he left.

"I am going to check on Magician, to see if she is ok," said X. Iris walks up to Chorus and healed her hands.

"Thank you," said Chorus as she starts to fall asleep on Athena's arms. Athena looks at outside.

"Well it is her bedtime. I might as well carried her home," said Athena. Iris looks at Athena.

"Why don't you keep her here for a while. We will watch her while you go and talk to Fefnir," said Iris.

"I thank you, if you did," said Athena. Iris smiles as well as Alia. The two look at Athena.

"No problem. We can make sure that she is asleep. When you are done talking to Fefnir you can come back for your daughter," said Alia. Athena nodded and started to take off in her car. She started to ride off to the place where Alia told her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Courtroom**

It was the day of the court of Fefnir. Harpuia and Leviathan decided to go there at the courtroom. Phantom and Strider closes their dojo for the day to see Fefnir's trial. Fate was there. Omega, Magician, and Athena were all sitting in the courtroom where it says witness stand. Chorus and Angel sit next to their parents. Fefnir was in cuffs and sitting in the defendant side of the courtroom. Leviathan looks at Fefnir who was pretty much looks sad. Harpuia notices it as well. It was the first of anyone in Neo Arcadia guardians or not see Fefnir looks sad. Everyone heard the trial started and they bring false witness up to the stand.

"Have the verdict," said the judge as he made this so convincing but Magician stands up.

"Hold it you did not hear our side of the story," said Magician. The judge sits back down and looks at Magician.

"If you were a witness then go ahead take the stand," said the judge. Magician walks to the stand.

"Give me your full name," said the judge. Magician sighs as she hardly uses her name.

"Gwen Magician Weil," said Magician. She hates to use her first name but most people had called her Magician.

"Miss Weil would you speak the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you God," said the guy who holds a book. Magician looks at the guy.

"I do and it is Mrs. Weil," said Magician as she corrected the guy. The guy looks at Magician and saw the ring on her finger.

"Very well," said the guy, "now tell us what happened during April 15, July 9, October 3."

"Well in April 15 I was with Fefnir and Athena who were getting ready celebrating Chorus's birthday. July 9 was my son's birthday and Fefnir attended that day. October 3 where Ouroboros was attacked we heard about it and check the place out about a day later. It was a help for a relative of mine who wanted help," said Magician. Several people laugh at her. Magician looks at the people and she knows that people would not let her continue.

"Have a seat," said the judge. Magician felt like they were not listening to her. She got out of the stand and sit back down. Judge was ready for the jurors to give an answer until Omega stands up.

"If my wife told her story then it is best for me to tell mine," said Omega. The guy with a book in his hand looks at Omega.

"Give me your full name," said the guy. Omega did not want people to be suspicious of his middle name.

"Omega Zero Weil," said Omega. The judge looks at Omega with a suspicious look on him.

"Repeat that again," said the judge. Omega knows that this will cause a problem and he knew it.

"Omega Zero Weil," said Omega again. The judge called up Zero to the stand and whispered to him.

"I thought there is no one with your name," whispered the judge to Zero. Zero sighs as he looks at the judge.

"He is an exception. He and I go way back," whispered Zero back to the judge. The judge nodded and let the court proceed. Zero has a suspicious feeling about this trial. X has that feeling as well.

"Mr. Weil would you speak the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you God," said the guy who holds a book.

"I do," said Omega as the guy looks at Omega then back at Zero which they look close resemble of each other.

"Ok tell me what happened during April 15, July 9, October 3," said the guy. Omega looks at the courtroom

"Like my wife said, Fefnir was with us on April 15 helping to get his daughter's birthday ready. He was there on my son's birthday in July 9. And the incident on October 3, we were helping one of my in-laws after the murder has happened. The murderer used some sort of plant. I know Fefnir does not have that type of ability," said Omega.

"Thank you, you may sit down," interrupted the judge. Omega felt like his story does not matter. He sits down and have that feeling of suspicion of this courtroom.

"If he speaks then I should be heard too," said Athena. The judge looks at Athena and sighs.

"Very well then please take the stand," said the judge. Athena took the stand. The guy looks at her.

"Please give me your full name," said the guy. Athena have to emphasize doctor or they might ended up calling her miss or Mrs.

"Doctor Athena Halsberg," said Athena. The courtroom looks at Athena and looks at Fefnir.

"Relation to the defendant," said the guy. Athena looks at everyone and sighs as she is going to hear people in shock.

"Yes he is my husband," said Athena. The judge did not want this but he knows that he has to let it pass.

"Ok Miss I mean Dr. Halsberg, would you speak the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you God," said the guy who holds a book.

"I do," said Athena as she looks at the guy and the courtroom. Athena has a feeling that this courtroom is rigged but did not say anything about it.

"Ok tell me what happened during April 15, July 9, October 3," said the guy. Athena looks at the guy.

"As the other two say Fefnir my husband was with me and those two planning Chorus my daughter's birthday on April 15," said Athena, "We both were there on July 9 for the birthday of Angel, Mr. Weil's son. October 3, we were helping Omega's in-law out due to the fact she asks us. My husband was not near the marking or anything like that was part of the crime scene. He was at the computers where the navigators were. So I know for sure that it was not him and another thing his ability is not controlling plant like substance. I know that for a fact from his DNA genetics."

"Please Dr. Halsberg have a seat now," interrupted the judge. Athena did not finish talking and she went back to her seat very pissed off.

"So what is the verdict," said the judge. A door opens up loud in the courtroom and Marone steps in.

"Now who the heck forgotten me," said Marone as Magician and Athena has their hands on their face like they are angry or embarrassed look.

"Miss you have no right to barge into the courtroom," said the judge. Marone looks at Fefnir.

"I am a witness to the crime," said Marone to the judge, "And besides if there is anyone knows what happened on October 3, it will be me." Judge gave Marone an evil look.

"Fine then have your share then," said the Judge. Fefnir has the 'I am dead' look. Athena knows that Fefnir is dead as well as Magician and Omega.

"State your full name," said the guy to Marone. Marone looks at the guy with a smile.

"Marone Tahara, Rank A Hunter," said Marone. The guy looks at Marone and holds a book in his hand.

"Ok Miss Tahara, would you speak the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you God," said the guy who holds a book.

"I do," said Marone as she still looks at the courtroom and at Fefnir. She looks at him and sighs.

"You owe me big one," thought Marone as she kept her eye on Fefnir. The guy looks at Marone.

"Ok tell me what happened during April 15, July 9, October 3," said the guy. Athena looks at the guy.

"April 15 I was at Ouroboros with the rest of the hunters finding new information on the raiders. July 9 we infiltrate the raiders and find several stuff they are transporting. October 3 well I let this explain it," said Marone as she pulled out the diary of her mother. Marone set it to the point of time Ouroboros has been attacked.

"October 3, 28XX Ouroboros is being attacked. People are running. I am hiding this transmission hoping that this is not my last log. If it is, Marone, tell her that I love her," said the log hologram then it frizzled and dissipated.

"This was a recording of one of the victims and apparently it was my mother at the time on guard. The reploid who attacked was controlling plant-like things and grounded Ouroboros. Now I was going home and about to get off of Ouroboros when the attack happened. I lost all of my crew and leaders at that time. Out of all the people I manage to survive because the murderer was also a thief and stole something that was handed to me from generation to generation. I asked Mr. Halsberg and his wife to help me with the matter along with my cousin and my in law. The suspect came back and tried to kill us again but got injured and left," said Marone, "If it weren't for Mr. Halsberg I would have been dead."

"Alright then take a seat," said the judge as he looks pissed off. Magician looks at Marone as she is confused. Athena and Omega were confused as well on why Marone wants to help him.

"Now the verdict," said Judge as he notion the jury. The jury stands up and all look at Fefnir.

"We have reach a verdict," said the head juror. The other jury looks at Fefnir once more.

"Mr. Fefnir Halsberg please stand," said the judge. Fefnir stands as he hear the jury's decision.

"We have found Fefnir Halsberg, guilty," said the head juror. Athena, Omega, Magician, and Marone were in shocked that Fefnir is guilty.

"However, there is no proof he killed on Ouroboros but the other two we have clear evidence that he may have done the crime. Sentence," said the head juror.

"BULL SHIT! MY DAD DID NOT DO ANY OF THOSE CRIMES AND I KNOW HE WAS THERE ON MY BIRTHDAY AND ANGEL'S BIRTHDAY," shouted Chorus. Athena looks at Chorus.

"Get that child quiet," said the judge. Marone looks at the judge and looks at the crowd.

"Actually the child is right you know. I happened went to all the locations before this trial even starts. You have no true evidence that Fefnir went. I found the same plant type that attacked Ouroboros in those locations and a letter here. Saying something about CROSHA. If I do not mistaken, I think one of CROSHA's guys has killed those people that is there. Even attacked Ouroboros. I will not be surprised who else may be attacked," said Marone.

"I have no more outbreak in my courtroom. Now please continue with the verdict," said the judge.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dancing with the Trial and Mysterious Girl**

"The sentence is," said the head juror as a blast hit's the courtroom. Fefnir turns and the group of reploids were shooting everyone in the courtroom.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY," shouted Zero and X. Zero got his auto armor on and got his saber ready. Omega did the same tried to hold off. Marone and Magician ducked into the barrack of the courtroom.

"What are you ducking. You have a gun," said Magician to Marone. Marone give Magician a look.

"They took my gun. Remember you supposed not to use a gun in courtroom. Well in this case thankfully those stupid security does not know I stole my gun out of their view," said Marone as she pulled out her gun under her shirt where her bra was showing.

"God cousin I do not need to see that," said Magician. Marone smiles at Magician and look at her gun.

"Well, it is the only way I can sneak it in. Normally I have the holster strapped into my leg and the gun the holster," said Marone.

"Never mind that just use it," said Magician. Chorus grabs Angel to the ground and looks for an opportunity to the door to the courtroom.

"Angel follow me. We need to get out of here if now we are dead," said Chorus. Angel looks scared but nods. Chorus and Angel started to crawl under chairs and use them for protection. One the shot hit a chair next to Angel. Angel frozen scared.

"Come on, lets go," said Chorus as Angel follows her to trying not to be scared. Angel and Chorus find their opportunity to run to the door and got out of the noisy courtroom. The two children runs in the hallway as the hallway was a blood bath. A girl about their age wearing a private school uniform standing in front of the two children. She wears a navy blue jacket like and a white shirt that can barely see with the collar. Her skirt was skimpy like with ruffles and she has a bow in her hair. The patch on her shoulders shows the name of her school 'Westfield Elementary'. She also has her stocking up to her thigh and her black shoes of a girl dress shoes.

"Uh… We need to get out of here or we will be killed," said Chorus. The girl grabs both of them by their hands and start running. Angel and Chorus looks at the girl as she runs down the hallway and into a room that looks like where they kept some things. She punched in some numbers and open the door. Chorus and Angel got second thoughts but went in when they heard the noise from the outside. The girl then closes the door and the three children stay quiet. Meanwhile… Leviathan called out her halberd and Harpuia got his two swords out. Both were attacking. Fefnir got his gun out and firing at the people who is firing at him. The judge and jury left. But got stopped and one of the reploid like person kills the judge and was ready to kill the jury until Axl shot it from behind.

"Ok I hate getting weapons stored but, what I hate the worst is people fighting here," said Axl as he shoots at the person. The jury left and went out of the way. Chief of police saw Axl shooting and was about to run but got killed by another one.

"Shoot, two against one. Oh well I guess I have to think something out," said Axl. The group was fighting back was winning and soon the group who attacked. Zero and Omega manage to do the heavy damage but everyone else helped. Phantom and Strider uses their ninja techniques and tried to get the visitors out of the courtroom. Leviathan and Harpuia check on the Jury, court staff members, out of the building. Marone and Magician were working together and helping one another.

"Shit cousin this is not working. In any rate we will be killed," said Marone to Magician.

"I know if I use one of my seal right now we will be in trouble since several already have backfired on us," said Magician.

"Well think of something quick or we will be mince meat," said Marone. Magician got one of her seals and that seal was pierced through. The electricity it spur out shocked the person who pierced it but it did not kill them. Omega and Zero finished their set of reploids as well as X. X saw Axl barely holding and went to help him. Fefnir, Athena, Harpuia, Leviathan, Phantom, and Strider manage to clean house as well. All was left was the ones that Marone and Magician tries to hold up. The group manage to get to those and killed them off.

"I do not know if I want to be mad at you or want to help you," said Fefnir to Marone.

"I take it since I am trying to help you out with the trial and keep you from dying I guess you can't be too mad at me," said Marone.

"Were is Angel and Chorus?" asked Magician. The others look around and the last one finished was Axl and X. Zero finished first all three of them are tired.

"Harpy lets go look for the children. They cannot be far?" asked Leviathan. Fefnir looks at courtroom.

"Well I never know what is my sentence is. But I am not going to worry about that right now," said Fefnir.

"Yeah, we have more worried things right now. The group that attack everyone in the courtroom and killed three people. Chief of Police, A judge, and the head juror. Rest of us would have been killed but luckily we know how to summon our weapons," said X.

"How do you have a gun with you when I take it out of your hand and into my tray that goes into the volt," said Axl to Marone.

"You are dense. I can steal my weapon back without you noticing. Well it is a good thing I did at this point or we would have problems right now," said Marone.

"More like you have problems not us," said Fefnir. Marone looks at Fefnir and rolled her eyes.

"Without my help, I wouldn't got you out of one mess," said Marone, "And I was planning to get you out of the other messes due to me actually do some work. Each places that was attack and murder happened is the same plant type that destroyed Ouroboros."

"So the murderer was never Fefnir. But then the court decision is final," said Magician.

"Not really. They never gave what his sentence is. So there is a good thing this mess happens. We can re collect the evidence and get Fefnir's name cleared," said Athena.

"That is true," said Magician. Omega, Axl, and X looks at the group that has stayed and fought.

"Well I guess it is a good thing that this mess happens. Now the rest probably is going to concentrate to clear my name out," said Fefnir.  
Meanwhile… Harpuia and Leviathan has cleared the hall ways and other places. There was no single reploid that will harm them.

"Where could two children be?" asked Leviathan. Harpuia used his scanner and picked up three children.

"I have found three children with my scanner," said Harpuia. Leviathan and Harpuia got to the door. Leviathan first start to unlock the door and push the door. Angel heard the door being unlocked and open. He was ready to Ice whoever and Chorus is ready to attack. The door open and reveals Leviathan which Angel's seal went off and froze her. She got has the shock look that Chorus started to laugh. The other girl who is with them just stood there. Angel has that sweat drop look on his face.

"Luckily, Leviathan is an ice type," said Chorus as she tries to calm down. Leviathan laughs as well.

"Well at least I am no enemy so why don't you children come out," said Leviathan. Angel got out still has that embarrassing look on his face. Chorus finally calms down and the girl comes out. Leviathan and Harpuia looks at this girl.

"Why hello there. Are you lost?" ask Leviathan to the girl. The girl started to hide behind Chorus and Angel.

"It is ok Leviathan and Harpuia won't hurt you," said Chorus the girl looks at Chorus.

"Though can you tell us your name," said Angel. The girl looks at Angel and at Chorus.

"I am Lily," said the girl with her hand behind her back as she has the embarrassed look on her face.

"Thank you for hide us in there. We all will be dead if those evil guys shoot us," said Chorus. Lily looks embarrassed.

"Want to come with us? We could find your parents," said Leviathan to Lily. Lily nodded and follow Leviathan, Harpuia, Angel, and Chorus.

"Interesting child. She tends to be quite shy but manages to help Chorus and Angel out when the time of need," said Harpuia.

"Well it is not the first time I have seen someone shy before," said Leviathan as she looks at Harpuia. Harpuia looks at Leviathan with a questionable look.

"When you first asked me out, you were shy and nervous. At that time, I never thought the Great Sage Harpuia can give orders to his men without them questioning you. Always headstrong and more of a leader. But when it comes to me, you were shy. When you finally asked me out, you wanted to hide. Though I never thought any different of you," said Leviathan.

"I thought you were going to poke fun of me and laugh. I never thought you would not care," said Harpuia.

"I did care. But not in a poking fun at you way. We both have been in horrible situations and sometimes we have to choose between love or orders. Though if there is anyone I have to love, I am glad it is with you," said Leviathan. Lily heard all this and was shocked that the green reploid was like her once. Though for the first time Lily did not want to run away. She felt that they were not wanting to kill her. It is more like she felt welcomed.

"Hey Harpuia there you are," said Fefnir. Lily tries to find a place to hide and hide behind Harpuia.

"Daddy," said Chorus as she runs and hugs Fefnir. Lily stood there behind Harpuia looking at Chorus and Fefnir.

"I am glad you are safe Chorus. Did you got hurt," said Fefnir to Chorus. Chorus shakes her head.

"Angel and I hid until Aunt Leviathan and Uncle Harpuia find us," said Chorus. Leviathan gave a weird look at Fefnir. Fefnir looks at Leviathan.

"What I treat you all like you are my family," said Fefnir, "Phantom and Harpuia are like my brothers."

"I am flattered you consider me part of your family," said Harpuia as Leviathan looks at Fefnir.

"What you consider Master X," said Leviathan. X again did not like to have that Master near his name.

"I would have Chorus called him differently but since he did told us that he want us all to be equals so he is like another brother that is older than all of us. Harpuia is the second oldest. Phantom I consider him the youngest and the most quietest one of us all," said Fefnir. Zero felt relieved that Fefnir did not put him part of his group.

"Uncle Zero," said Angel. Zero then has that look as if he did not escape the Uncle part.

"Yes Angel," said Zero. Angel looks around for his father and his mother. Then looks back at Zero.

"Where is mom and dad?" asked Angel. Zero notices that too. He sighs as he looks at Angel.

"I dunno but you can hang around here with me," said Zero as he looks at Angel. Axl laughs at Zero.

"First is X now you," said Axl. Zero gave a shot look at Axl which is still laughing at Zero.

"Axl I give you three seconds head start," growled Zero. Axl stopped laughing as Zero got his saber out. Axl took off running.

"What did I do this time?" asked Axl. The group could not helped but laugh at the scene. Lily hugs tightly to Harpuia's leg.

"Hmm…" said Harpuia as he felt something holding him. Fefnir, Leviathan, Chorus, and Angel looks at Lily.

"Hello little girl," said Fefnir as she hides more to Harpuia's leg after Fefnir gets close to her.

"Her name is Lily. We are trying to find her parents," said Harpuia. Leviathan looks at Lily.

"Harpy, I am worried that her parents probably left during the incident. They might call within in few hours later to the police station. If so Zero, X, or Axl will call us and we give back Lily to her parents that way," said Leviathan. Harpuia understands Leviathan's logic and sighs.

"Very well at least she can stay out of my office and we can find her school. It is not hard for us to do that," said Harpuia.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Lily's New Life**

Lily follows Leviathan and Harpuia to their home. It was a four bedroom one bathroom. Everything looks tidy in that house. Lily was shocked to see a house that is tidy. Actually she was glad to see any house than the huge base she was living in. Lily looks around but does not touch anything.

"Well I can show her to her room while you deal with the environmental paperwork they give us," said Leviathan. Harpuia sighs.

"I do not understand why Leviathan never changes that last room into an office. Then again, I would have been done with mine within a nick of time while she still doing hers. I guess having one office is fine. I guess the extra room is good for guest. Although, Grey has to deal with the new company," thought Harpuia. Harpuia walks into his office and start working.

"Hey Grey," said Leviathan as Grey fell down out of his hammock as he saw Lily. Lily stood behind Leviathan.

"Raising little girls now Leviathan," said Grey as he started to wake up and get up. Leviathan looks at Grey.

"It is more like she is staying over until we find her parents. And I thought you are going to look for a job," said Leviathan.

"I did look for one. Though strangely enough they are not paying me at the moment. I am still waiting for the reply on the hotel security," said Grey.

"Ok well, just wanted to know. Lily is going to stay with us until we find her parents," said Leviathan. Grey looks at the girl. He kneel down to her eye level.

"Hey, do not worry. If you ever need me, I will be here in my room ok," said Grey. Lily hugs Leviathan's legs more tightly and hides from Grey.

"Do not worry Grey won't hurt you," said Leviathan. Grey sighs as he looks at the picture of Ashe in Ouroboros. Lily looks at the picture of the ship she destroys. Leviathan looks at the picture curiously.

"You miss working with the hunters," said Leviathan. Grey looks at the picture and sighs.

"More like I miss her. We know it would be in the matter of time one of us have to die. Though I pains me to know that she was with another man and fell in love with him. I wish, I had the chance to tell her but I never will," said Grey.

"Ok I see," said Leviathan. Grey has tears coming out of his face. Lily looks at Grey with sympathy. Lily 

open her backpack and it reveals a flower. Lily goes up to Grey and tug on him. Leviathan looks at Lily as she does this. Grey looks at the flower and at Lily.

"Do not cry mister, there is many people around who can hear you," said Lily. Grey now looks confused but pulled out a smile.

"Thank you," said Grey as Leviathan walks up to Lily. Lily looks at Leviathan as she showed her out.

"Come on Lily, I have to show you your room," said Leviathan. Lily got her back pack on and walked into her room. Leviathan turned on the lights of the guest room. It was simple room plain white walls and door. The dresser is oak wood as well as the bed frames and night stand. Lily walks to the closet and it was bare empty. She puts her back pack down in the closet.

"This room is yours now. We will be cooking in a while so be patient," said Leviathan. I will be in my room. Lily nods as Leviathan moves. Lily notice the mirror and look herself on the mirror. She never had done that. It was like a splitting image of herself. She never has any of this nice treatment back at the base she was in. Lily went to the kitchen to eat something but her stomach growled so hard as she knows that she is hungry. She finds an apron and start cooking.

"Lily need eggs, flour, and sugar. This will be good to make after we all eat. Lets see. Now do Lily find meat. No but Lily finds fish. Yeah Lily can make the fish as a main entrée. Now for appetizers. Lily finds lettuce so salad can be in the side. Lily finds something. Well lets see what Lily can make," said Lily as she talks to herself. She starts the cake ingredients and make herself a cake. She got to the point to bake it in the oven. While that was started, she starts on the fish. She made fish for the three reploids and herself. She also got the salad done. She also makes a sauce that goes with the fish. She also puts everything else she finds into one thing and she taste it. She finds it delicious. She set the main entrée on the table since it was done as well at the rest of the food. Her cake was done and she set it to the table to let it get cooled. She got it cooled and started to put her icing and decorations. She was happy about her cake. Meanwhile… Harpuia finished his papers and he started to feel hungry all of a sudden. The aroma of fish was getting him hungry.

"Did Grey fix food again? If he did I think he makes things more edible than what Leviathan can cook. She tends to over run with water," thought Harpuia. In Leviathan's room she smell the great smell of fish. She felt hungry.

"Harpy must be cooking. Well I might as well get Lily ready to eat," thought Leviathan as she gets up. She walks out of her room and bumped into Harpuia. Leviathan looks confused.

"Harpy? I thought you were in the kitchen," said Leviathan. Harpuia shook his head.

"I have been busy with the papers I did not even start cooking," said Harpuia. Grey comes out of the room.

"This smells great when can we eat," said Grey. Harpuia now has a confused look as he looks at Grey and Leviathan. Leviathan has the confused look. Grey looks at them both confused.

"Wait if we are all here then who is cooking?" asked Grey. Leviathan and Harpuia runs to the kitchen but stops by the door just to peek on Lily. Lily sets up the table with all the food prepared and done she just put something on the refrigerator. Lily takes off the apron and set up cups for everyone excluding her. The table was set for everyone except her. Harpuia walks into the kitchen. Lily is startled as she looks at Harpuia. She immediately put her hands behind her back and looks down. Harpuia smiles as he went down to her level.

"It is ok. You can use the kitchen if you feel hungry," said Harpuia. Lily thought she is in trouble but is not. She has her emotions hold back because she does not want to look weak. Everyone was ready to sit down and Lily got her plate with food ready to leave. Leviathan looks at her.

"Come on Lily why don't you join us," said Leviathan. Lily got her plate and set it down on the table were it was the only place was bare. Grey pulled up a chair for Lily to sit down. Lily looks at him with a shock look.

"It would be rude of me, if you be standing," said Grey. Lily sit on the chair and Grey pushed it in. He went back to his seat and all three reploids were eating. Lily looks at them and did not touch her food.

"This is great! I haven't had fish cooked this way before," said Leviathan. Harpuia also tasted the fish and he was amazed.

"This child has excellent cooking talents. I never expected someone so young like her has this level of experience on cooking," thought Harpuia.

"This is delicious. It almost as good cooking you cook Harpuia," said Grey. Lily looks at Harpuia as she never thought the green reploid can cook as well.

"It is a great meal," said Harpuia. Lily still did not touch her food. Her rumbling stomach makes her finally gave in. They were all eating. Leviathan talks a lot while Grey helped to get the conversation going. Harpuia may say one or two words in the table. Lily however did not speak. After the meal was finished, Lily got up and was ready to take her plate to the sink when Leviathan took it.

"Let me do the dishes. I am good at that. It is fair that you cook and I clean," said Leviathan. Lily does not understand why these people are being so nice to her. She goes to the fridge and left the cake there on the table. She slipped out of their ways and head back to her room. She lock the door and start crying.

"Why are they nice to Lily? Lily does not understand why they are nice. No one ever was nice to Lily," whispered Lily as she hugs her pillows on her bed. Meanwhile at the kitchen.

"Hey there is cake. I wanted cake," said Grey. Harpuia and Leviathan looks at the cake. Grey, Harpuia, and Leviathan saw a message in the icing. It says 'Thank You, From Lily.'

"Where is Lily?" asked Grey. Harpuia and Leviathan had that dawned on them that Lily left the kitchen and dining room. Leviathan heard crying that is faint but she barely picks it up.

"I be right back. I think I know where she is," said Leviathan. She followed her ears and little by little her ears picks up the crying coming from the room she gave to Lily. Leviathan knocks on the door. Lily heard the knocking and try to hide her tears but her red eyes proved that she was crying. She opens the door and tries to have her back facing the person. Leviathan opens the door and looks at Lily she walks up to her and sit next to her. Lily tries to hide her face.

"Can you tell me what is wrong? I can hear even the faintest crying from far away," said Leviathan. Lily knows that she is caught by Leviathan. Lily couldn't bottle it up inside any more and let her tears flowing as she is crying. Without saying a word, Lily hugs Leviathan and continues to cry. Leviathan did not have time to react but hugs the crying girl.

"Lily, never had people being nice to her," said Lily softly to Leviathan. Leviathan looks at Lily and felt horrible. She does not know this girl's life and yet she took her in. She wonders what her parents do to keep her around.

"It is ok. We are here and won't let anything bad happened," said Leviathan. Lily kept crying and Harpuia found Leviathan holding Lily who is crying. Lily cried herself to sleep and Leviathan tucked her inside the cover and walked out.

"Care to explain why the girl is crying?" asked Harpuia. Grey wants to know as well as Leviathan looks at them both.

"From what she told me that she never had nice treatment at all. I am starting to wonder what kind of parents Lily had," said Leviathan.

"What do you mean? Does she gets punished a lot?" asked Grey. Leviathan sighs as she does not know the answer.

"I do not know but, I am started to worry though," said Leviathan. Harpuia also concerned about both Leviathan and Lily.

"Well she has to go back to school and we do know what school she goes to," said Harpuia, "We can find her parents there."

"Yeah it has been a while that Lily has gone to school and most schools do not talk to other people until 

school opens," said Leviathan.

"For now we put the cake back in the refrigerator until Lily gets up. It is best if we all ate her cake together," said Harpuia. Leviathan nods as she went back to the kitchen and put the untouched cake back in to the refrigerator and waited for Lily to wake up.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Westfield Elementary School Closed for Good?**

Leviathan finds the number to the school and calls 'Westfield Elementary'. Leviathan hoping to get that direction to find Lily's parents. Someone picks up and Leviathan was ready to answer.

"We are sorry. The number you try to connect is no longer in service please try your call again," said the voice. Leviathan looks for the location and goes there in person. She finds it and Grey looks at Leviathan.

"You know you can work and let me find Lily's parents for you," said Grey. Leviathan looks at Grey.

"Harpy told me that he can handle for the day. It is getting more paperwork and we both decided that this is more important than work right now. He can hold for a while," said Leviathan.

"Well ok I will check if they need hunters on Ouroboros. If I can get that job back then I will," said Grey.

"Ok then I have to take Lily with me to the Westfield Elementary School," said Leviathan. She started to go on her car. Lily follows her and both went to the location of what's left of the school. Leviathan looks at the school and was in shock. She got out of her vehicle and read the sign.

"Westfield All Girl Elementary School is closed due to an explosion happened during school hours for the staffs. It has said that the students are out of school and parents are to either change to public schools or homestead them. If homesteading them, use the materials of the school. Sincerely, Board of Directors," said Leviathan. Leviathan did not like that at all. She called up the board of Directors to see if she can put Lily on the public school.

"This is the board of Directors office may I help you?" asked the operator in the background.

"Yes, I have a question about a student that goes to Westfield Elementary. Her name is Lily. I just wanted to know some few questions," said Leviathan.

"Ma'am I cannot give any information on students," said the operator. Leviathan sighs.

"I am an officer, of Innerspace Police Department. I am trying to track down a child's parent. The only clue that we have is that she is a student of Westfield Elementary," said Leviathan who lied.

"Ok one moment please," said the operator. Leviathan heard all the rustling noises in the back of a file cabinet. The operator again came to the phone.

"Ok well the last address we had is 4228 Locke Road Sector A. Though her parents moved every week we can't really keep up with them," said the operator.

"Ok thank you," said Leviathan. Leviathan looks at Lily as she stood quiet on the car.

"I guess it can't be helped. I will put you on a public school and later on, Harpy and I can asked someone to look at this address," said Leviathan. She drove to the house and sighs.

"Well any luck??" asked Grey to Leviathan. Leviathan looks at Grey and has a worried face.

"Well I can think of only to help out Lily by getting her to a public school since the private is blown to bits. Also that her parents are moving from place to place. Meaning they do not stay in one spot very long," said Leviathan.

"So what are you suggesting," said Grey. Leviathan looks down as she tries to think something up.

"If we can find any clues from the other house, we can figure out who Lily's parents are. I mean if they kept moving it is probably they doing something illegal or something like that," said Leviathan.

"Well I think you should leave the cop stuff to the cops," said Grey to Leviathan. Leviathan looks at Grey.

"I know that. I am going to ask Master X, I mean X for that help," said Leviathan. Grey raise an eyebrow.

"I never thought it is hard for you to not call him that. But that is another lecture," said Grey.

"I leave that to Harpuia. Right now I have to get the board of Directors to transfer Lily to another school, if we can't find her parents," said Leviathan. Lily looks at Leviathan as she was ready to sneak out. Leviathan looks at Lily.

"Lily keep your shoes on we are going shopping today," said Leviathan. Lily looks confused as she does not know what shopping is.

"Wait are you sure that is wise. We do not know if her parents will know her," said Grey.

"Well what do you want me to do. I am going to give her some clothes so she does not have to wear her uniform all the time. Besides what any human person will do if they only have one set of clothes. I rather see her get some clean clothes on than her school uniform where it might have been dirty from the attack at the courtroom. She does deserve some dignity," said Leviathan. Lily never though that will happened. Getting clothes, now she does not know what to say.

"Since you put it that way. I guess it is wise to get her some clothes. Though if we find any of her parents we can put back the uniform and she could go back to them," said Grey. Leviathan was right and she sighs.

"Well I am going to take Lily clothes shopping. Like that she can keep her hygiene in a normal human standards," said Leviathan. Leviathan looks at Lily.

"Well lets get going," said Leviathan. Lily followed Leviathan as she looks at her not knowing what to do. Leviathan went into the car and Lily followed. Lily and Leviathan has stopped into the huge Innerspace mall. Lily had tried whole bunch of clothes and did not complain. Leviathan did complain if it was looking horrible for her image or it look great. Lily did not complain about the clothes. She is used to having people decided for her. She then spotted something she likes it was a green outfit. A green V neck shirt with collar coming out with a black pants and a green trench coat. Lily did not say anything but Leviathan notice she was looking in those clothes. Leviathan smiles and find all the ones in Lily's size. She walks up to Lily with the clothes.

"Want to try these on," said Leviathan. Lily looks at Leviathan and sighs as she took the clothes and went to the fitting room. When Lily tried on the clothes, she was shocked what clothes it was. It was the clothes she wanted.

"You look nice on them. It really brings out you more than your uniform," said Leviathan. Lily turns around and saw Leviathan smile. Lily smiles as well.

"Well then why don't we pay for it," said Leviathan. Lily smiles even more. She then takes it off and put it in a pile and puts on her school uniform. She gave the pile to Leviathan and hugs her.

"You are welcome," said Leviathan. The two girls were shopping and now have all their fun. Lily never had so much fun with an adult ever. She was smiling more. She then notice that her reality will come soon. All the happiness she have with Leviathan and the other reploids will come into an end when the people are going to look for her. Though she tried not to think of it. Lily returned back with Leviathan and went to the showers. She did want to take a shower before but her uniform was dirty as heck Lily takes her sheets and put them in the wash. She throws her white socks and her white undergarment there. She has new undergarment and uses them. She picks her green clothes she tried on and head for the showers. She even have a towel and went into the showers. Lily washes herself and got out clean. She puts on the clothes and she tried on the boots she picked as well. It was no heel ankle high boots. She combed her wet hair and put it on braids. Lily came out and shocked Grey.

"For a little girl she looks nice and smell nice too," said Grey. Lily still has her shy look and Leviathan notice that.

"Well I have to make another call hopefully Iris or Alia can talk to me and give a message over," said Leviathan as she calls the police.

"Police station what is your emergency," said Iris. Leviathan was happy to say something.

"Iris it is Leviathan. Do you know who is working on Lily's case to find her parents?" asked Leviathan.

"Currently that is Axl why?" asked Iris. Leviathan sighs as she is ready to give information.

"Apparently, I called her school the one she supposed to attend and what I find that her school is bombed. So I called the board of directors to see if they can give me any information of her parents and so far they travel. The last address 4228 Locke Road Sector A. That is the lead I have. The schools won't let her back in until the final approval of her parents. Which it is hard to do," said Leviathan.

"Ok I give this information to Axl," said Iris. Leviathan heard something in the background.

"Don't bother I am heading out there right now," said Axl as he took off. Leviathan stood there with the phone.

"Um… Apparently he left," said Iris to Leviathan. Leviathan smiles as she heard the conversation.

"It is ok. I just heard him going. Am I mistaken," said Leviathan. Iris was shock to hear that.

"Y-yeah," said Iris nervous. Leviathan smiles and looks at Grey and Lily. She took her hand on the phone.

"I have sensitive hearing even if you are far away with a phone I can hear people in the background," said Leviathan.

"Oh ok well thank you for the tip. Have a nice day," said Iris. Leviathan smiles as she heard that.

"Call me if you have any more information on Lily's parents," said Leviathan as she hangs up and look at Lily.

"Are you hungry?" asked Leviathan. Grey looks at Leviathan as she is joking to cook. Lily smiles and gets the eggs and saw her cake she made was still in the fridge untouched she has a sad look on her face.

"You do not like Lily's cake?" asked Lily as Leviathan and Grey heard Lily. Leviathan looks at Lily.

"We all thought it would be nice if we all eat your cake including you," said Leviathan. Lily never had people asking her to eat with them. She finds these people were too nice and she does not know what to do. She only have a smile on her face and pick some eggs and few things off the fridge. Lily never thought that in two days these people were not hurting her but treating her nice. Lily once again cooks for the two and all three eats lunch for the day.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Transfer Student.**

After weeks of struggle and no luck finding the parents of Lily, Leviathan and Harpuia actually adopted Lily as a stray child. They both thought it was the right thing to do since they have taken care of Lily over a week. Leviathan have put Lily in a public school but for the first two weeks of school she has to wear her uniform. Leviathan always washed it and let her wear her casual clothes at home. Leviathan wakes up Lily for her first day at school. Lily got up and get dressed got her backpack on and cook breakfast. She made eggs, toast, and bacon. She has a huge stack of bacon and several eggs ready. Leviathan makes some coffee for Harpuia and started to take Lily to school. Grey walks down as he smells the coffee.

"Oooh Coffee, I haven't drink one in years," said Grey as he takes a sip and it was no flavor of the coffee. It was run down.

"It has to be Leviathan making coffee. Time to perk the coffee," said Grey as he got some of the coffee and put it in another area and tried to blend the coffee nice. He tasted the coffee and it was not to strong but not too run down like Leviathan has done.

"Perfect," said Grey as he made the whole pot of coffee like that. Harpuia got up as well.

"Morning, Harpuia," said Grey. Harpuia looked groggy but sit down and eat his eggs and toast. He got a cup of coffee and did not say a word to Grey.

"Well now it is time for me to see if I can go to work at the hunters base again," said Grey as he left. Harpuia looks at Grey as he left the door.

"He should of done that a long time ago. It is a surprise that now a week has passed and finally got back to being a hunter. Well now this house may have more income than before. Maybe Grey can actually stand up on his two feet and leave. That was our goal when we told him if he stays with us for a while," thought Harpuia. Meanwhile… Leviathan has taken Lily to Innerspace Elementary School. Leviathan got out and went to Lily's class and waited for her to be introduced. Mrs. Gale told Leviathan to leave and Leviathan finds it odd.

"Class. This is Lily Arcadia. She transfer from Westfield Elementary School please give her a warm welcome. The students were trying to have Lily fit in. Lily did her work and be the first to give it to the teacher. The teacher was astonished of how accurate Lily was and how she knows her material. Most students were surprised of how smart she was and one boy looks at Lily all the time. He did not say anything and let her. He watches her in amazement.

"Jonathan, if you are daydreaming again mister it is detention for you," said the teacher. Jonathan looks at the teacher as he tries not to. He kept looking at Lily. It was break time and Lily was sitting by herself. Jonathan gather up courage and sit next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Jonathan. Lily looks at the brown hair guy with light brown eyes.

"No you can sit here if you want," said Lily. Jonathan was flattered as he was sitting next to a girl that he actually likes for a change.

"My name is Jonathan. Jonathan Hillsberry," said Jonathan. Lily looks at him as she notice something different from this kid that was not like the others.

"My name is Lily," said Lily as she does not give her last name. Jonathan looks at Lily and smile.

"Nice to meet you," said Jonathan. Lily does not know what is different from this boy but she is not going to find out.

"I have to go. I finish my lunch," said Lily. She walked out of the lunch room trying to breath hard. Chorus and Angel saw Lily trying to catch her breath.

"Lily do you want to sit with us," said Chorus. Lily shakes her head and put on a fake smile.

"No I am heading to class now," said Lily. Chorus and Angel finds it funny. Then Chorus saw Jonathan who kept on staring at Lily.

"If I am evil, I would make fun of Jonathan. Though that makes me no better than Forge, Core, and Day," said Chorus.

"Just be glad they won't push us around," said Angel. Chorus and Angel continues eating their lunch and went outside. Lily sitting at the tree and waited for the bell to ring. She does not want to be around people due to the fact that the boy.

"Hey Lily if you do not get back in class within five minutes you will be late," said Chorus as her and Angel tries to run to get to class. Lily dropped out of the tree and head back to class. She made it two minutes before class starts. She tries to keep her eyes away from Jonathan who is keep looking at her. Lily finished her work again and this time she left early. Well to her it is early. The public school left early than the school she was used to. Most of the teachings were differently and she was less punished. Lily was grateful for that. School is out and Lily walk by herself. Chorus and Angel followed her.

"Do you mind we are walking together," said Chorus to Lily. Lily looks at Chorus and the other side is Angel. She has that feeling that boy she met Jonathan is following her.

"Sure," said Lily. Angel and Chorus walks with Lily as they were heading to her house.

"Oh look what we have here. The bitch that got us in Alternative school and her friend as well," said Core. Chorus looks at Angel 'you have to jinx it' look. Angel looks at Chorus giving the 'ignore them' look. Lily did not pay any attention to those guys. Core hold Angel again. Forge holds Chorus. Day has his hands ready to attack. Lily stand in front of Day.

"What is this a pretty little girl is trying to protect the other two," said Day. Angel looks at Lily.

"Lily get out of here. They will try anything to hurt people," said Angel. Core knocks Angel down out cold. Chorus tries to struggle. Lily looks at Day.

"Whoops I lift her skirt. She is wearing undies guys," said Day as he laughs. Lily got Day by the collar of his shirt and chucks him at a wall. Everyone else heard a thud. Day could not get his head out. Lily walks up to Core and Core looks at her.

"You want to be next," said Lily. Core put up his fist to fight her. Lily duck on his swings and throw him in the wall next to Day. Forge looks at Lily and looks at Chorus.

"What is this humans can beat reploids day," said Forge. Lily looks at Forge who got knocked by Jonathan. Chorus looks at Jonathan.

"Jonathan Hillsberry," said Chorus. Jonathan looks at Chorus who would been in the same class as him.

"Chorus Halsberg," choked Jonathan as he tries to hide his blush. Chorus looks at Jonathan.

"I take it you are now what 6th grade," said Chorus. Jonathan choked on that answer because she got the grade right.

"Yeah. Same as Lily. She is actually 11 years old. She is older than you by one year," said Jonathan.

"I have to go. My mom is waiting for me," said Lily as she still does not know this feeling. Angel went after her. Lily stopped and was having problems breathing. It was like she is nervous.

"Lily," said Angel. Lily turns to the comrade that she have saved before and looks at him.

"I am sorry. I do not know what is going on with me. Every time that kid Jonathan looks at me I kind of having this funny feeling he want something out of me," said Lily.

"I think he isn't. I think he is attracted to you," said Angel. Lily does not know what is this attraction.

"It is something that our parents do to each other. It is that special bond that when a person has that special bond feeling of wanting to be together," said Angel.

"Oh like Leviathan and Harpuia," said Lily. Angel finally got her to understand and smile.

"Yes like those two. However, Jonathan has that feeling with you," said Angel. Lily has the scared look on her face as she is not ready for that.

"Though do not worry we can help you to avoid him if you want that," said Angel. Lily nodded.

"Lets go to your house. My parents will know where I have been if I tell them. Chorus is the same way. So if we all tell that we are in your house they will not get mad," said Angel.

"Ok that is fine," said Lily. Lily and Angel got to the house. Chorus waited for them at the door.

"Ok you are late," said Chorus to Angel. Angel and Lily looks at Chorus with a weird look.

"How do you get here fast," said Lily. Chorus smiles as she shows a road that was a short cut to her house.

"Simple I backtrack, and got over here. I used to sneak into Aunty Leviathan and Uncle Harpuia's house all the time," said Chorus.

"Well Mr. Harpuia is probably doing paper work. We do not want to disturb him," said Lily. Chorus smiles.

"Do not worry we are good children. We do not do anything like that," said Chorus. Lily opens the house and Chorus looks at the house in a very tidy fashion.

"As usual my dad's saying. Neat Freak," said Chorus. Angel sighs as he did notice that the house was so tidy and neat. It makes his home look like decent and Chorus house a pig stein. Lily looks at the two as she gets her back pack to her room. Chorus and Angel follows. They set their back packs anywhere in her room. She looks at them.

"Want me to get you something?" asked Lily. The two children shake their heads to Lily's question.

"No we are fine," said Angel and Chorus in unison. Lily looks at the two and was happy that these two were her first friends ever. She smiles as they all doing homework.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Project Lily**

It has been months, Lily has been more talkative and less shy about doing stuff. She even called Leviathan mother and Harpuia father. Grey is the friend that comes and goes. He is now a hunter. Lily goes to Ouroboros to see the progress. She transformed from one thing to another and most people saw this change and helped Lily. Angel, Chorus, and Lily saw a person getting hurt and hide behind something. Lily got some chills went down her spine. Lily holds her head as she started to remember the horrible things had happened. She tries not to cry or that give away her position. The people moved away and lost track of the person who got hurt. The children kept quiet as they listen.

"Shit another project got away again," said one mysterious guy. The other one looks at the first.

"That is fine. We can get more and you know it. What ever she stole is no important. It is a blank tape anyways. Though we need to find that other project. Lily. The boss has lost her for months and is getting worried that she might be ended up as the rogue project. We better head back to CROSHA base before anything else happens," said the mysterious guy. The two guys left and Chorus waits until the coast is clear. Chorus runs and grabs the tape. She then lead Lily and Angel to her house.

"Dad is not here so it is safe to be around my house without my dad get a hot temper bomb squad guy off of work right now," said Chorus. Lily starts crying as she knew that her world now is coming down on her.

"Lily are you ok?" asked Angel. Lily looks at Angel and then at Chorus. She looks at the tape.

"I never told people where I come from. To tell you the truth I do not know where I come from. I was born into this situation, being a lab dog. When I was born they cut off my arms and legs and enhance me with mechanical arms and legs," said Lily.

"So another words you are a humanoid then. Though that is horrible for them doing that," said Chorus. Lily nods as she continues her story.

"Little by little I started to have abilities to control plant like objects with my mechanical arms and legs. If they did not do damage to me and make me one type of a freak they do another type. I got enhanced about three times and the final enhancement is something worse," said Lily.

"Do not worry. No one will make fun of you. If they do, I will give them something to remember," said Chorus holding her fist up.

"I can find ways to protect you both," said Angel. Chorus looks at the tape. Lily knows whose tape that belongs to.

"Well what is so important in that tape they want," asked Chorus as she gets curious. She is about to put it on when Lily takes it off her hands.

"It was my private tape. I have my journal in here. I do wish no one will look at it," said Lily as she did not want to tell about her other enhancements and the tape will show it in full blown.

"Well it is your journal and we do respect that," said Angel. Chorus was curious as she is. There was a bang on the door. Lily got up as she heard it. Chorus leads Lily to a room.

"I will hold them off here with Magic," said Angel. The door pounded open as the CROSHA people came in. Angel uses his Ice Seals and froze the room. The reploids started to get stuck. Angel runs to a different room hoping to Fefnir's Training ground. The reploids did not expect Fefnir came home. They were trying to shoot Angel and Angel duck and hide. Fefnir came out and start beating the reploids up.

"Fall back," said the leader as he did not want a fight with Fefnir as they left. Fefnir looks at them.

"Better get out of my house now," said Fefnir. They left right away. Angel looks at Fefnir.

"Fefnir can you help Chorus and Lily out. Those guys were after Lily," said Angel. Fefnir looks at Angel.

"You are coming with me, kid. I do not want to be responsible if anything happened to you," said Fefnir as he grabs Angel. Angel caught off guard as he is getting a piggy back from Fefnir. Fefnir moves fast to find the tracks of Chorus and Lily. Meanwhile… Chorus started to lead Lily to Angel's house. The reploids were following them caught up to them.

"Lily go. I will catch up later," said Chorus as she is ready to beat the hell out of them. Lily took off running and kept running. She bumps someone in the alley. It was Magician.

"Lily what is going on?" asked Magician a guy grabbed Lily and throw her. He saw Magician with a smile. He was the same guy that Magician saw 10 years ago, it was her rapist.

"Well sweet thing you thought your reploid friend can save you now. I am out of jail and now I am going to have my pleasures," said the guy. Lily felt CROSHA is near and watching Magician getting raped. Lily felt her heart beating faster and every electrical impulses is pushing on her nerves. When the guy is finished raping Magician, he wanted to make sure she is not going to escape. Lily called fourth a thorn vine and shoved it on the rapist. Rapist is now in blood and getting all over on Magician. Magician saw the horror of her rapist now have a plant vine that was hard as metal now soft as a plant. She turned around and saw Lily who transformed to a nice light complex skin to green type skin. Her arms was the vines and she retracted the vines. The CROSHA members were gone. Lily stand back and start taking off really fast to run away from everything that happened. Magician knows the murderer, who attack her and now saw the little girl who asked for help a long time ago.

"Lily, child I never thought it was you asking for help," said Magician as she saw a tape. She picks it up and looks at it. Magician went to her house and get herself in the shower and try to get the stench of her being raped. Magician could not helped but be confused and saddened. This is her first time in 10 years being raped, yet this is also the time where she actually see Lily killed a guy for the first time.

"What am I going to do? It is going to be hard to tell Leviathan and Harpuia as well the others that I found out that the killer for all those months crime is no other than Lily," said Magician.

"Though it will be hard to tell Leviathan and Harpuia, as well telling X and Zero about it as well," said Magician.

"Honey I am home," said Omega. Magician finished scrubbing herself really good and got on some clothes on quickly after she finish rinsing and drying.

"Omega you kind of startled me. I was in the shower," said Magician as she still has a worried look.

"What is wrong?" asked Omega as he knows something is wrong. Magician does not know where to start.

"Well I do not know where to start. There is so many things happened to me today," said Magician. Omega sits down. Magician sits next to him. Omega put his hands around Magician.

"Tell me from the beginning then," said Omega. Magician sighs as she looks at the tape.

"I was hiding from one of my fans that always wanted like 6 dozens of pictures of me. I was hiding on the alley. I heard footsteps and found Lily running towards me. I asked Lily what is going on she has a scared look. Then she got knocked back while I deal with Angel's true father. He again got me," said Magician as she starts to cry. Omega now have the feeling of hating himself for not being there.

"That is not the worst. He did it in front of Lily. After he was done he was going to do something with me but then that is when I saw him dead," said Magician.

"Dead? How?" asked Omega. Magician looks at Omega as she was trying to get the words out.

"Like if the vines pierce through him. As the incident happens at Ouroboros, and other places," said Magician.

"The murderer came back after all this time of piece and tranquility. This is not good," said Omega.

"That is not the worst part. Lily is the killer. I do not know how that child can summon vines of thorns out of her hands but she can. She killed the guy. After the guy died. I look at Lily as she is afraid and took off," said Magician. Omega was shocked to hear this.

"We need to tell Leviathan and Harpuia. If she attacks them then," said Omega as Magician stops him.

"She left me a tape. I do think it is wise to show it to X, Zero, and Axl. Besides if they are going to do something, then they should do so," said Magician. Omega has a bad feeling but trust Magician's judgment.

"Very well we will find out what that tape has and show to the people who is Lily is," said Omega.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Videotape of Torture.**

Leviathan and Harpuia started to get worried and went to Zero's house hoping they know where is Lily. When they are about to enter the house Magician and Omega also tries to come in.

"Magician. Thank goodness you are here. Have you seen Lily? She has not came back home," said Leviathan.

"I saw her on an Alley but after that she runs away," said Magician, "Though she did left me a videotape. Something is telling me someone is looking for her."

"Looking for her, could it be her parents," said Leviathan. Magician shakes her head.

"No someone else. Though she was clinging into this thing," said Magician. Fefnir came all smoking like and have both Chorus and Angel with him.

"What happened to you?" asked Leviathan to Fefnir. Fefnir puts down Chorus who has her hands wrapped in bandages. Angel looks ok.

"Fighting as usual. Though it turns personal when they decided to use my daughter as bait," said Fefnir.

"I was fine kicking their butts but dad shows up and they started to fire on him and concentrated on him," said Chorus.

"Yeah and that is when you started to curse because your hand is bleeding," said Angel.

"Heh it happens all the time when I am fighting," said Chorus. Magician sighs as she looks at Chorus.

"We are going to have a talk with your mother," said Magician to Chorus. Fefnir cannot say anything about it. Leviathan and Harpuia looks at the smoking Fefnir.

"Hey do not look at me. Yeah I taught her how to fight but not to destroy something with her fists," said Fefnir.

"We need to talk to Athena," said Leviathan. Magician looks at Fefnir as he was still smoking.

"Have you come across Lily?" asked Magician to Fefnir. Fefnir shakes his head as he replied.

"No I haven't. Angel told me that a few thugs were aftering her but I did not thought they are ready for battle," said Fefnir.

"Now I am getting worried," said Leviathan. Harpuia wonders who would go after Lily and why would they attack Fefnir.

"The only thing I can think of right now is this tape. I wonder what is in it," said Magician.

"Lily's diary. She told us that what it was," said Chorus. Magician did not believe it was a diary. The Fefnir stands near the door.

"Well lets tell the folks inside since they are cops," said Fefnir as he was about to knock the door. The door flung open and hit Fefnir in the face. Axl steps out and see Magician, Omega, Leviathan, Harpuia, Angel, and Chorus.

"Uh what are all of you doing here?" asked Axl as he asked the people standing outside.

"GOD DAMN IT CAN YOU WATCH WHERE YOU FLUNG THE DOOR NEXT TIME," shouted Fefnir. Zero came out and saw everyone as well as X. Axl moves the door and Zero and Axl saw Fefnir smoking.

"What happened to you?" asked Zero to Fefnir. Fefnir looks at Zero and then looks at Axl.

"What it looks like to you," asked Fefnir to Zero and Axl. Axl squint his eyes as he see the smoke body.

"It looks like you had a fight with a flamethrower," said Axl. Leviathan tries not to laugh.

"Of course I got into a fight and someone was smart enough trying to barbeque me," said Fefnir.

"That is a first. Usually is the other way around," said Zero. Fefnir gave an evil look at him.

"Watch it or-" said Fefnir as Chorus stands in front of Fefnir. Fefnir looks at Chorus.

"Daddy right now it is not time to fight and you have your armor almost melted. Besides those guys are gone. And yet we do not know where Lily went," said Chorus.

"Lily is gone??" asked Axl. Zero looks at Leviathan and Harpuia's face. He also looks at the others and it was surely why they must have gathered.

"Ok come on inside and we talk about this," said Zero. Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Omega, Magician, Angel, and Chorus went into Zero's house. Axl looks at Iris and Alia.

"Can you two call my fiancée that I am going to be late again? This time tell her that it is important police matters," said Axl. Iris picks up the phone and on the other line was someone else.

"This is Athena can I help you?" asked Athena. Iris was surprised to hear Athena instead of Rider.

"Athena this is Iris. Can you tell Rider that Axl is going to be home late. They are dealing with a missing child case," said Iris.

"Rider is not going to be home either. We are in the middle of a dig," said Athena, "Though I do need to call my husband and tell him."

"Do not bother he is here with us," said Iris. Athena now is worried of who is the missing child.

"Is the child missing is Chorus," said Athena as she is getting worried at her chair. Iris tries to think of a way to calm Athena down.

"No it is not. It is Lily," said Iris. Athena find that of a shock and did calm down since her daughter was safe.

"Well tell Fefnir to keep me posted. I want to know what happens," said Athena. Iris smiles.

"Do not worry. Someone will tell you about it," said Iris, "If it is not me it will be your husband. Ok bye Athena." Fefnir has a weird look on his face.

"Axl, you are lucky Rider is on a dig and won't be home today," said Iris. Axl felt relieved.

"I take it my wife is not coming home as well," said Fefnir. Iris nodded. Axl looks at the people around.

"We have a video tape that Lily has with her. I do not know what it is but I know something in it will tell us where she might have been," said Magician as she showed them the tape.

"Come on kids time for bed. Alia says so," said Alia as she takes Chorus and Angel with her. Chorus and Angel were not tired but it was an excuse for them to leave.

"Ok lets see the tape then," said X as the put the video in. The video shows some sort of a laboratory it shows the light skin girl with the uniform of Westfield. The recording shows a date on the bottom.

"This is Lily. Lily is one of the experiment of Chronicle Observation Stationary Health Administration. Lily is one of the experimentees and is here to record what people never see over here," said the camera as Lily holds it. The camera shows a laboratory as she goes around the place with a hidden camera. A guy in the shadows comes up to Lily.

"LILY get over here," said the guy. Lily heard the guys voice in the camera. The guy came up to her and beat her. Leviathan was shocked to see this. Harpuia kept watching until Lily started to bleed from the beating.

"I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I TOLD YOU AGAIN NOT TO GET IN TROUBLE. I DO NOT WANT NO PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCE FROM ANY OF THE SCHOOLS. I DO WANT YOU TO CLEAN UP YOUR ACT AND THE MESS YOU HAVE ON THE FLOOR OR YOU GET ANOTHER BEATEN," roared the guy. Lily was about to cry and the guy came back and beat her up again.

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT CRYING I WONT TOLERATED THAT," shouted the guy as he beats up Lily some more. Axl did not like this at all. It is one thing beating up a female it is another beating up a defenseless child. Zero did not like this as well as Omega. Both were getting mad. X is shocked that something like this happened. The video change scene as it was a different date on the video. It was a room that has nothing on it.

"Lily is going to show you the doctors room," said Lily as she takes the camera to the so called 'doctors' room. There was a person being strapped and screaming.

"No I do not want this I am find you see. I am a good lady," said a lady in the background as she was being strapped down and put under anesthesia. They saw the whole what about to be an operation. Lily hides and the camera change again.

"They are going to take Lily to the doctor. Lily does not want to go to the doctor," said Lily. There was knock on the door.

"Lily it is time for the doctor," said the guy. Lily hides as the guy tries to find her. He grabbed her legs.

"No, NO, Lily do not want to go to the doctor, LILY DOES NOT WANT TO GO TO THE DOCTOR," shouted Lily as the dragged her into the operation table they strapped her down.

"No, NO Lily does not want to go to the doctor," shouted Lily as she cannot move as they completely strapped her down. The camera was still rolling as Lily was going through anesthesia. The operation happens on her spinal chord as the implanted a device on her.

"IS the controlling chip ready implanted on her?" asked the guy in the background who happens to be the same guy who beats Lily up.

"Yes it is. And suspected. She has full control of her plant ability and now we added transparent wings she can start in the field soon. She will have better luck in our side since the chip over time will grow into her spine and all you have to do is press a button to get her to her worst side and let her kill things," said a doctor in the background.

"Good, we will check on Lily abilities tomorrow," said the guy as he left. Lily started to wake up and shut the camera. The camera fizzled and went to another scene. Lily now has green pale skin and green clothes. She now looks like the killer that X, Zero, Axl and everyone else who was there in Ouroboros at that scene.

"Lily has that implant now. Lily is afraid what they are going to do to her now. Lily is afraid. They like to get Lily afraid so Lily can be angry," said Lily as she has been dragged to a reploid who was ready to kill her. The guy use the control and Lily started to torn the reploid dummy into shreds. There was no piece of it left. The guy smiles as he keeps the control.

"This is perfect. Lily will do whatever we asked her to do," said the guy and looks at the wall.

"The legions should be annihilated. Guardians are no better. Soon when they all are wiped out it will be CROSHA who will take over and rule Innerspace once and for all," said the guy as the camera fizzles and Lily stands there.

"Lily is in pain this thing has been for days on her and all it did is giving Lily pain. Lily do not like pain. And Lily tries not to cry but it just to unbearable to not to cry. Lily want the pain to go away," said the tape as it fizzles and there was nothing else on the tape. Axl was mad as heck. Leviathan now was in tears. She have been close to Lily not only as a mother but as a friend. Harpuia was not happy either but all he did is trying to comfort Leviathan. Magician was shocked and angry. Fefnir still smoking got up.

"Where you think you are going," said Axl to Fefnir. Fefnir looks at Axl with his red eyes.

"What is it going to look like. I am going to find that girl. I do not care who is out there and who wanted her. I am not going to let that poor little girl get hurt. I do not know who else they may take. And I will be damn sure they will not take my daughter or anyone else for their lab rat," said Fefnir.

"May I conclude you that they took Lily and transformed her into a humanoid now. She not only have bio parts but mechanical as well. Going out there alone is foolish," said Harpuia.

"Tell me what are you going to do," said Fefnir to Harpuia. Harpuia knows that Fefnir is trying to do the right thing but as far as he knows these people has abilities to crush them even if they were late or not. Magician got up and get ready for the door.

"If you are not letting Fefnir go to find her then I will," said Magician. Leviathan looks at her.

"I am coming too. After all I am the one who is worried about her," said Leviathan. Leviathan start hearing noises as if there was crying outside of the door. It was faint to her ears. She opens the door and saw a girl running. Leviathan took off running after the girl. Magician chased after Leviathan. Leviathan caught up to the girl and notice who it was.

"May I ask why are you out here by yourself," asked Leviathan as Lily did not give an answer. Leviathan sits next to Lily and hold her when Lily took Leviathan's hand off.

"Go away you will call me a monster or a freak of nature," said Lily. Leviathan looks at the girl who is crying.

"I do not think so. The little girl we take in was no different from the little girl that is sitting in this pole," said Leviathan.

"Yeah but none were made for weapon of war," said Lily. Leviathan never thought of her using her experience.

"That does not make a difference. Harpuia was a general of war. I was an admiral of war. The war we fought was more of a slaughter. We were ordered to kill every reploid that was entering Neo Arcadia. We had to do it or we would be killed. I remember several faces I have killed were no different from the people I see around today. I was called a monster that day. It was my encounter with someone who change my ways. Not only mine, but also Harpuia, Fefnir, and Phantom. If it was not for that one person I would still be the admiral of my army and Harpuia will be the General of the air," said Leviathan as she looks at the sky.

"Do you think that I can change?" asked Lily to Leviathan. Leviathan smiles as she looks at Lily.

"Of course. You already have change since you did live with me and Harpuia. We practically raise you since we find you at that courtroom," said Leviathan.

"Yeah you are right," said Lily. Leviathan smiles as she hits Lily's lets not hard but a light hit.

"Come on we need to go back and head on home," said Leviathan. Lily did not understand how Leviathan did it. She knows how to relate her situation with Lily's situation. Magician stood at a distance as she saw Leviathan and Lily together.

"She does makes a perfect mom. She knows how to handle the situation better than me," thought Magician, "I guess it takes a mother's instinct to handle situations like that." Magician started her way back and tell everyone that Lily is ok.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: CROSHA**

It was almost a perfect day after the CROSHA thugs almost fried Fefnir and several people listens to Lily's tape. Leviathan and Harpuia now officially decided to adopt and raise Lily. Lily now have friends and become a happy humanoid. Though Leviathan still feel sorry for what Lily went through and now knows how others would feel if they were in that situation. Leviathan stops worried about it after Lily teaches Leviathan how to cook.

"Try not to put too much water or the soup may be just taste bland and people won't eat it," said Lily. Leviathan smiles as she did what Lily told her. She had cook the soup and Lily got another spoon to taste it.

"Perfect," said Lily as she smiles. Leviathan was happy that it was her first time that her food taste great. Leviathan sits down on the couch as Lily shuts off the food.

"Anyways how did Dad knows how to cook and you don't," asked Lily to Leviathan. Lily now sits down on the couch.

"Well, if it comes to us being starved or find a way to cook foods we were trying to do that. We had a shortage of Energy Crystals and the next best thing was to cook the foods. None of the Neo Arcadia humans want to help us since they were busy with other things so we all try ourselves. Never leave your Uncle Fefnir with any food because he has a tendency to burn them," said Leviathan.  
"I take it Aunt Athena cooks for him if he has the tendency to burn food," said Lily. Leviathan nods.

"I think so as well. Though your Uncle Phantom and I have edible foods but I do not do well when it comes to soups, coffee and other things. I do not know my limit of using water. It taste ok but no flavor. So it was like using an Energy Crystal. Uncle Phantom always have his food raw. Though he tends to eat only solids. He despise soups due to the fact he want to do something different. However, he did cook the soup and it was too flavorful like it was never drench in water. I added more water on his to make it somewhat ok. When we are all complaining, your dad took the kitchen and started to cook. It smells great and we had food to eat. None of us thought he had read the entire cookbook and know how to cook. Though we glad he did. We would complain about each other's cooking and we all silenced when your dad cooks. By that time it was official, that we all were going to have Energy Crystals from now on so we won't shut down every time. When we were back activated, I thought his cooking abilities were gone but I was wrong. He still has it. Rest of us has our cooking ability as we had at that time we cook," said Leviathan.

"It seems none of you really had people teaching you. You all have to wing your way through if you want to survive," said Lily.

"Yeah you can say that. At least it helps us in the long run. The next time we are out of E-Crystals we have cooking to help us out," said Leviathan.

"Well as for me, someone did teach me how to cook. She was the nicest person on the whole CROSHA base. She taught me secretly how to cook. When she was fired and no one cook for us, I took the job secretly until they found out that I know how to cook. I get punished for it. So every night when people are asleep I cook for everyone breakfast without trying to make a sound or have the food smell wake anyone up. It was that cook who told me that sometimes make something up will come out good if you know what you are doing," said Lily, "Though I wonder if she had died from one of the experiments."

"I think she still is alive around there. Probably hiding from CROSHA or just working normally," said Leviathan.

"They won't let people out like that freely. Normally they send a project to kill any ex-employees and anyone else who knows about them. They wanted to keep their society a secret," said Lily.

"I see. So if you are fired. You are dead. If you know about them. You are dead," said Leviathan as she got up from the couch.

"Also if any body heard their name they will be annihilated," said Lily. Leviathan sighs as she heard that.

"Well they can try to get you back, we won't let them. They can try to kill Harpy and me, we won't let that happen at all," said Leviathan.

"If they know where you are or live," said Lily, "However they do not know that I am thankful for it."

"Just do not jinx it or we will have," said Leviathan as she heard footsteps. She looks outside and find strange people at the door. Lily started to shiver.

"Lily go to Harpy's office and tell him to come here right now," said Leviathan as the knock now turns into a bang. Leviathan freeze the door as a barricade. Lily runs to Harpuia's office. Harpuia did not like Lily running into the office.

"Lily can you explain your actions," said Harpuia as he turned around and saw her frightened.

"Lily what is going on?" asked Harpuia. Lily went close to Harpuia's hearing sensors and whisper something.

"Someone is trying to break into our house and kill us," whispered Lily. Harpuia heard that.

"Stay here then. Do not let anyone into my office. Until I come back, I want you to tell me what happened," said Harpuia as he walked out of his office and locked it. Harpuia noticed that Leviathan is in her armor instead of her human clothes.

"Harpy, I think we have unwelcome guest. And from the looks of them trying to break our door it is CROSHA," said Leviathan to Harpuia softly so only he can hear. Harpuia got into his armor and has his two swords out. One of the projects break down the door and Leviathan started to attack that project. Harpuia was handling the others. The projects were handling Harpuia and Leviathan while a guy walked into the house went to search for Lily.

"Where are you Lily?" said the guy in a sinister tone. He went to Lily's room and saw her stuff. Though the room looks in nice green color like a forest or jungle type. The room looks cozy. He smiles.

"So you have your own room here, well if you come back here we will torment you for the rest of the time," said the guy. He went to Grey's room who is not home. He finds a picture of a human with Grey hair and blue greenish eyes. The reploid standing next to the human girl is a reploid with same color of hair and same color of eyes holding the human.

"So someone else lives with them. How interesting. Now I can work my way around this," said the guy as he left the room and hit Leviathan's and Harpuia's room he smiles as he saw the two reploids room and a picture of them.

"Is this wonderful the couple who fights together will die together," said the guy as he skipped the bathroom and went towards Harpuia's office. The door is locked and he smiles.

"I found you Lily," said the guy he saw his projects he brings with him almost destroyed by Leviathan and Harpuia. He broke down the door and Lily tries to swings with the chair. The guy smiles as he showed himself as a reploid with few things exposed.

"I still have you Lily, now would you be a good girl and come back," said the reploid. Lily tries to fight him off but he has the control to the chip that is still in her nervous system. Lily started to feel pain and tries to fight it off. She could not take it. She was lead out and into a vehicle. Harpuia and Leviathan finished fighting the CROSHA projects and find out the non-projects retreated. The projects have been killed.

"Are you ok, Harpy?" asked Leviathan. Harpuia looks at Leviathan as she is still holding her halberd.

"I am fine. I better get Lily out of my office now," said Harpuia as he was shocked to see his door to his office was open wide and broken. His chair was used as well and broken. However it was no sign of Lily.

"One thing I hate is people who comes in and bug me when I need my privacy with my work. It is another thing to steal a little girl and wrecked my office," said Harpuia. Leviathan looks at the office and it was horrible, though Lily was not around.

"Oh no they took Lily," said Leviathan as she wanted to breakdown and cry. Leviathan she did started to have tears. Harpuia looks and it was getting to him.

"We are not going to sit here and do nothing let's go find her," said Harpuia. Leviathan looks at Harpuia.

"Ok Harpy we might need help. We do not know where CROSHA is and we do not know how to find it," said Leviathan.

"Do not worry we will find them or they will find us," said Harpuia. Leviathan realize something.

"Fefnir, he might help. They were after him once they probably are going after him again," said Leviathan, "Maybe Omega as well."

"Well then we might as well head on out and find our daughter," said Harpuia as he left. Leviathan follows as they left the house.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Children to the Rescue.**

Chorus and Angel has not seen Lily at school. Leviathan tries not to get Chorus and Angel worried. She told them that Lily is sick. Chorus and Angel tries to think of something to give to Lily but they find something that they should find.

"Hey Angel look at this. A secret lair," whispered Chorus as she pulled Angel to hide. They both were watching and hiding.

"I do not think this is a good idea Chorus," said Angel. Chorus followed to the lair. Angel followed her. Both were hiding. They saw people who are humans as well as the projects.

"How is our youngest project??" asked the guy who the doctor and the shadow guy looking at Lily.

"It is incredible. Our youngest project have completely have full blown her abilities and what makes it more useful that she has more power than before. More than when she has escaped. It just she does not know how to tap in it. If we could get her two we might have her be the most powerful project that is ever created," said the doctor.

"How about the chip we installed on her. Is it still embedded on her nervous system??" asked the guy.

"Yes it has. However, there is a small chance if a part of it is busted we would lose control of her. If we tried to remove it, she will die. Either way we see this a short term gain a long term loss. However, the transformation of her body is now complete. She can be now a huge help with aerial support. We are going to need it if we are going against the guardians. We do not know who is the guardians volunteers but the main people are easy to destroy but if they call out their volunteers we will be in a peril of trouble," said the doctor.

"Well that is why I marked people who may be susceptible guardians. It seems that two people I suspected are the ones who found her. Not only that but that hot headed guy with his daughter is another. The list could be endless. However, I cant send my projects out to the real world as spies. I have regular people for that. As for the legions they are easy kill. They are too vulnerable than anyone else. It is the biggest threat we are worried. Those guardians are a huge threat and needs to be taken down," said the guy.

"Well project Lily will be out in few minutes. Her wings are just barely growing and once they grew we will have our first young project that can do damage and make people think that she is innocent," said the doctor.

"Well you have to make up loss grounds," said the guy as he left the room. Angel and Chorus looks at each other and went to Lily's table. The doctor did not pay any attention of two children getting inside and untie Lily. Once Angel finish untie Lily, the doctor caught Chorus and got her to the empty area while Angel took off running with Lily. Chorus had fallen asleep as the doctor did his experiment on her. Angel was happy that he got Lily out but forgot about Chorus. Leviathan and Harpuia saw Lily and someone is holding her behind the back trying to carry her.

"Would you care to explain who you are?" asked Harpuia and Leviathan just barely landed. Angel drops Lily.

"Mr. Harpuia I need help," said Angel. Harpuia was shock to see Angel is the one who was carrying Lily.

"How did you find her?" asked Leviathan. Angel knows there is no time and Harpuia is glad one thing was safe.

"Mrs. Leviathan I have no time Chorus is going to be in trouble with that crazy scientist. She is somewhere getting poked and punctured while we are here talking," said Angel. Harpuia and Leviathan looks at Angel.

"Take her to Omega and Magician, Leviathan," said Harpuia. Leviathan grabs Lily and starts flying.

"Now show me where the entrance is and we will stop this crazy thing together," said Harpuia. Angel lead back inside as there was alerts going off. Lily has escaped. Angel and Harpuia hide as the same shadow guy came into the room.

"What is this now? First my project left me and now this what is going on doctor?" asked the shadowy guy.

"Lily might have escaped but I find interesting on this human's body. She has several nerves all out of proportion. Top it off she has her feet infected that will cause the rest of her muscles to deteriorate. I have remove her legs and give her mechanical ones. I have removed her hands because she has several infections in her hands as if she has been into many fights and prone to any pain. Though want me to make her a project as well," said the doctor.

"Very well. We are getting low on projects since children projects works well then we can continue that road. Oh if you are going to make her something. Make her to have mantis wings and probably give her the ability of fire. We are losing too many of our fire types trying to unravel the dirt and we could use another fire type project," said the shadowy guy.

"Yes I will get on it," said the doctor as she lock his laboratory. Harpuia and Angel tries to find another way around to the laboratory. Angel find some air vents that he can fit in.

"Mr. Harpuia can you lead me up. I can fit into the air vents and may be I can get Chorus out of that lab and open it for you," said Angel. Harpuia lift Angel as he went into the vents and find it where it lead to the doctor's office. Angel saw the chip and installed it in Chorus. The chip got to the spinal chord and was getting embedded on it. He was feeling the back of his neck as he did not like the looks of this. He saw they change Chorus too much. She now has a fire arm and translucent wings. The doctor finished and tries to wake her up. Little did he know that he was been watched. Angel got down from the vent. The girl finally woke up.

"Well well, it seems you are awake after that surgery. How are you feeling today?" asked the doctor.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE OR YOU WILL BE SORRY WHEN I KICKED YOUR ASS," shouted Chorus.

"Well well, aren't we full of foul language for a ten year old," said the doctor. Chorus tries to break the bonds but couldn't.

"Heat resistant 60 layers of titanium. No humanoid or reploid can destroy that. Well now since I am going to test you out we are going to find out if you can feel this," said the doctor as he has a control that give electrical impulses to Chorus. Chorus did not feel anything and trying to struggle to get the cuffs out.

"I told you it won't do you any good. You might as well stay here," said the doctor as he saw Angel trying to open the door. He caught him and smiles with a sinister smile.

"ANGEL!!" shouted Chorus. The guy looks at Angel and smile as he wanted to use him as well.

"Angel so that is your name. Well Mr. Angel you will be my next project how do you like that," said the doctor as he grabbed him. Angel use his mother's trick and he grabbed a dummy. Angel opens the door and find out that Harpuia is battling. The doctor then close his door and looks at Angel.

"There is no escaping for you," said the doctor.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Help is on the Way??**

Leviathan kept Lily on her arms. Lily looks and saw Leviathan in her blue armor holding her. She looks down and was flying. Leviathan lands next to Magician's house. Leviathan sighs as she knocks on the door. Omega opens up as Fefnir sits on a chair waiting. They look at Leviathan as something was going on.

"Is there a reason you wear your armor Leviathan??" asked Magician. Leviathan looks at Magician.

"Do you have an Extra room right now? I need someone watch her while I go get three people out of harms way??" asked Leviathan.

"Well I am getting worried, Chorus is not coming back for dinner. She is never this late," said Fefnir.

"Angel is not late and it is worrying me as well. Both of our children does not sneak out of our sight," said Omega.

"Chorus. I must go and help Chorus," said Lily as she tries to get out of Leviathan's hands.

"Lily you can't right now you are in no condition," said Leviathan. Leviathan puts her into the bed and Magician listens.

"What happened to Chorus??" asked Magician as Fefnir listens. Leviathan sighs as she got her halberd on her back.

"Right now I am not sure. Angel and her find a way to CROSHA's lair and got Lily out. Angel lead Harpuia in to get back in because Angel did not find Chorus with him. I promised to take Lily here so she won't be harmed. I need you to watch her for me please," said Leviathan.

"My son is he is ok is he hurt," said Magician as she is now panicking. Fefnir got up and got into his suit.

"He is fine. He is with Harpuia right now. So nothing will be harmed to him," said Leviathan. Magician is somewhat relieved but not Fefnir as he pinned Leviathan to the wall. Leviathan felt pain as she looks at Fefnir's eyes.

"Fefnir let go of me," said Leviathan. Fefnir is filled with rage and Leviathan just look at the eyes of Fefnir.

"What happened to my daughter??" said Fefnir as he is still enrage. Leviathan knows Fefnir's limits of anger but this was new to her.

"CROSHA members have her. Harpuia is trying to get her out of there. If we do not get back there is going to be a problem. Something tells me that Harpuia is going to be in danger as well as Angel," said Leviathan.

"I am coming with you. No one and I mean no one will lay a finger in my daughter," said Fefnir as he was enrage but let Leviathan go. Omega also was ready on his suit.

"I am coming as well. My son is over there. I need to get him out of harms way," said Omega. Magician looks at the three reploids.

"Fine I stay here with Lily," said Magician as she looks at everyone. She looks at Omega after words.

"The house will be spell bound call me when you are at the door of the house," said Magician.

"I will," said Omega as he smiles at Magician. Magician got her magic book ready and look at every window of the room.

"I will call Athena. She needs to know what is going on," said Magician as she got her phone.

"Ok go ahead. But I am going out to help the other two," said Leviathan as Magician is on the phone.

"Hello this is Athena," said the other line. Magician sighs as she does not know what to say.

"Athena it is Magician. Leviathan found your daughter but unfortunately she is in the hands of CROSHA and is going to," said Magician.

"I will be there and tell her not to leave without me," said Athena as she hangs up. Magician hangs up.

"Ok good she knows," said Magician. Leviathan was about to head out the door when she saw Athena in her battle armor.

"Ok lets go," said Athena. Leviathan looks in shock. Omega looks at Athena wondering how she got here that fast.

"Did you use the portal to get here," said Fefnir. Athena looks at Fefnir with a smile.

"Yeah but normally I do not use it for personal reasons but this is the first time I have to. Now what are we standing here lets go," said Athena. Leviathan did not argue and start leading the way. Athena followed her followed by Fefnir and Omega. Magician sighs as she start her spells on every window and door that leads to outside. She went back to Lily's room.

"Why mom is not letting me go out and help Chorus?" asked Lily. Magician sits next to her.

"It is the same reason why I am not going out there and fight. Normally I will carry heavy spells on me and help them out but this time it is different. Last time I almost killed myself just to save everyone and Angel was about to joined me. I not only destroy the enemy but I almost cost my life. I vow not to go to that extreme. However, I did not say I can help in other ways," said Magician. Lily looks at her. Magician heals Lily and smiles.

"The magic is temporarily healing it does not heal fully. Well I will show you what I have been working on," said Magician as Lily followed Magician to a room where there is mechanical parts around. There was a huge of armor that has a huge laser canon and wings on its back like it can float for hours. The color is a purplish color.

"This is my mech. The mech is like a suit of armor where humans cannot go and sometimes what reploids cannot go. However, this mech is a battle armor mech. I am trying to fix it so next time I will go in battle where I might be hurt," said Magician.

"That is neat are you going to use it now and help them. And can I go with you," said Lily.

"It is not done yet. Though if you can help me, I can help us both out in the time we are needed," said Magician.

"Ok well tell me what to do and I help you the best as I can," said Lily. Magician nodded but then hear a knock on the door.

"Be there in a minute," said Magician as she got out of the mech room. Lily followed her but then went back to the room she was in. Magician looks at the peak hole and it was Iris and Zero. Magician disenchant her spell and open the door.

"Iris, Zero, what a surprise," said Magician. Iris looks at Magician and so did Zero.

"Can we come in??" said Iris. Magician remembers she has the door to her laboratory open.

"Of course make yourselves at home," said Magician as she went to the laboratory door and closed it. She locks the door and also put her seal on it. She walks into the living room.

"May I get you anything to drink?" asked Magician. Iris and Zero looks at her and Zero spoke.

"No thank you we are fine. Though tell me have your son has been back yet. Athena is getting worried about her son and called us," said Zero.

"We found them. Well Leviathan did after Lily was kidnapped," said Magician. Iris looks at Magician in shock.

"Kidnapped, How?" asked Iris. Magician sighs as she looks at both Zero and Iris. Lily poked her head.

"Someone barge into Leviathan's house and kidnapped Lily. CROSHA minions had taken her until my son and Chorus found her. Angel brought her outside and Leviathan brought her here. Unfortunately, Chorus is still back at CHROSHA's headquarters. Harpuia used my son to get in but the others are following Leviathan's lead. Hopefully, they will be all right," said Magician.

"Where is Lily right now," said Zero. Lily walked out and Zero saw her as well as Iris. Lily finally fell down as the temporarily healing wore off. Iris rushed to Lily's side and heal her.

"I take it she answer your question. I am watching her right now while, Fefnir, Leviathan, Omega, and Athena left," said Magician.

"I am going as well. I can find Omega or he finds me and lead me there," said Zero.

"Take X and Axl with you. We do not know how many projects are in there so it is best to be prepared," said Iris.

"Ok well I am heading out," said Zero as he left. Iris sighs as she finished healing Lily.

"I am surprised you are not going Iris," said Magician. Iris looks at Magician and sighs.

"I want to go but the fact that my bow and arrows are not precise and I am vulnerable to short range attacks," said Iris, "I mastered my cyber elf powers and that is about it."

"That is not bad. As long as you keep your distance. It takes a while," said Magician.

"Well I suppose so. Fine then I will go and help Zero and the others," said Iris as she left.

"I have a feeling that there is going to be too much help than there already is," said Magician as she saw Alia and Rider out the door. Lily got up and Magician again spell bound her door.

"Shall we get back to working on your mech?" asked Lily. Magician looks at Lily and smiles.

"Yes we should I will be the test drive but I will be needing your help as well. If the mech is destroyed I am vulnerable to any attacks," said Magician.

"Then lets get started. I can help out by being your guidance," said Lily as she help out Magician.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Revival Reploids??  
**  
Harpuia kept on fighting the projects and tried to get to the laboratory. He tries not to get distracted as he deals with the ones coming. In the laboratory, Chorus tries to free herself as Angel moved away from the insane doctor. He uses his ice spells that he learned from his mother and hope that it would of work. It froze the guy for a while, however, to his shock and Chorus, the doctor is a reploid.

"Oh dear you find out my secret, I guess that I have to make you one of my projects or kill you," said the doctor. Chorus tries to get the cuffs burned and hoping to break them as she tries everything. It was hard and still no luck. She only watch as the crazy reploid doctor trying to get Angel while she sits there trying to free herself. Meanwhile…Leviathan reached to the place where Harpuia left her. Omega, Fefnir, and Athena also arrived. Zero, X, Axl, and Iris arrived as well. Alia and Rider came after Iris.

"Well where is the entrance," said Fefnir as he is mad as heck. Leviathan tries to find the door.

"There is a door here of some sort. If I can find it, we can get in," said Leviathan. Harpuia heard some noises outside and got one of the projects open the door. Leviathan steps back as Fefnir went in. Athena went in as well. Harpuia was relieved but shock in the same time.

"Harpy do you need any help?" asked Leviathan. Harpuia looks at Leviathan as more people were up.

"You distract them while I go help Angel," said Harpuia. Leviathan nods as the four girls were going in and using what ever they have with them.

"SHADOW CHAINS!!" shouted Rider as she uses her magic to go from chain to chain. Iris uses her bow and shoot her light energy at them. Alia has a buster like X and start firing at the projects. Leviathan has her halberd and attacks with it. Harpuia skips the battle and finally got to the laboratory. The doctor looks at Harpuia and laughs.

"So we meet again didn't we," said the doctor. Harpuia looks at the doctor as he recognize him.

"Dr. Scorpio," said Harpuia as he nods Angel to back away. Harpuia got his two swords out and was ready to get him.

"You know I was supposed to be dead by my traitor assistance but things have change over the years hasn't it. My traitor assistance died by the hands of the resurrection reploids like yourself. He even brought back Dr. Weil. That was nice of him but foolish for the fact he doesn't know the psychotic things that doctor did. However, CROSHA has given me a second chance. Well me and two other reploids. Though like me, these two has their own agenda," said Dr. Scorpio.

"You haven't change at all. For all I seen on you is the maverick reploid that is in front of me. You should kept on seeing death than to be here," said Harpuia. Dr. Scorpio frown.

"No, not really. See we were build on the same design as if we are humans. And like humans we have emotions and personalities. Good and Bad. The human race is a joke. They are good at reproducing in an alarming rate if wanted to. However, we reploids can't. We have more superior things than that but can't reproduce. So if both the good things of a reploid and good things of a human. Makes the new race called humanoid. The have all of reploids ability and yet they have the reproduction as the human side. Imagine the possibilities," said Dr. Scorpio.

"So using humans as your test subject and transforming them into monsters is your plan," said Harpuia.

"They are not monsters, they are merely projects. These projects are what I called my babies. I fix them, help to keep a good health, and make sure that they get a check up every day," said Dr. Scorpio. Angel freed Chorus's cuffs and Dr. Scorpio caught Angel and Chorus. Harpuia rushed to hit Dr. Scorpio until he felt fire attack. Dr. Scorpio look at the purple reploid with a skull on his head.

"Prometheus, you just came in time. I know you are aching for battle so why don't you give this uninvited guest your welcome," said Dr. Scorpio.

"I will Doc. I am going to retire him real good," said Prometheus as he has his scythe. Dr. Scorpio left with both Angel and Chorus. Prometheus starts using his fire technique on Harpuia. Harpuia dodges it and attacks back.

"This guy is different in fighting style. Well he is going to be retired soon. Oh well it was nice knowing him," thought Prometheus as he attacks Harpuia. Meanwhile… Fefnir, Athena, and the rest have cleared the room up and went to the science lab and found Harpuia in battle. X shot at the attacker. Harpuia and Prometheus looks behind.

"Well more people for me to destroy," said Prometheus as he has a sinister smile on his face. He goes around and tries to destroy the group but X and Axl kept on finding him.

"You guys take care of him. I go get chorus and Angel," said Harpuia as he left. Leviathan went to follow Harpuia.

"Harpy wait for me," said Leviathan as she follows Harpuia. Prometheus smiles as he tries to handle the group by himself. Athena was the first to attack and Prometheus actually flinched.

"This will be my entertainment of seeing all of you destroyed," said Prometheus as Fefnir use his twin buster attack on Prometheus. Prometheus smiles as he released his fire attacks.

"Shit another fire type. I have to use something else," Fefnir thought. Athena saw the fire attack and hope that winds will stop him. Her plan backfired and Prometheus teleported out of the way. X and Axl saw that and can't get a clear shot. Omega and Zero got to Prometheus as Prometheus blocks their sabers. Prometheus did few moves with his scythe and attacks the group as they are attacking him. Prometheus was feeling low and knows that in his circuit he still has that limitation and needs to regenerate again. He was about to take a hit from X as an electric snake caught the blast. Prometheus turns around and sees a white reploid with green hair holding a staff.

"Pandora you came just in time for retiring reploids," said Prometheus as Pandora didn't say a word. She uses her staff and called out more of electric snakes at the group. Prometheus has an E-crystal that Pandora gave him and Prometheus use it. Pandora and Prometheus attack the group and try to retire them.

"Great not only there is one but two of them," said Iris as she looks at Rider. Rider looks at Pandora.

"We have ourselves another reploid witch. Let me handle Pandora while the others can handle Prometheus," said Rider as she cloak herself. Fefnir got caught of the Ice and electrical attacks that Pandora gave him. Athena fought back as she tries to hit Pandora when Prometheus attacks her. Rider got to Pandora and hit her with her shadow chains. Pandora couldn't move.

"You are not the only one with magic up your sleeve," said Rider as Pandora tries to escape. It was no use.

"Once caught in shadow chains it is hard to come out," said Rider. Prometheus tries to handle the rest of the group but his fire disrupts the shadow chains. Pandora was now free. Meanwhile…. Dr. Scorpio who has Chorus and Angel still has made it to a room where he can transport only two people. He put Chorus on one capsule as he punch in the coordinates. He got Angel and smile on him.

"You may be a brave boy but right now I just wanted something I am working on. Do not worry you will be one someday," said Dr. Scorpio as he knocked Angel out. After the coordinates were set the launch pad had the transporter transport Chorus to the next CROSHA base.

"Maybe I still have some time," said Dr. Scorpio as he redo the port to launch Angel. Angel was transported. Dr. Scorpio planted something on the transporter. And hopped in. He port himself as the transporter on the other side explode. Leviathan heard the explosion and caught up to Harpuia. Harpuia saw the fire started on the laboratory. Leviathan tries to water it down but it was too hot even for her.

"Harpy," said Leviathan. Harpuia puts his swords away and looks at Leviathan who still has her halberd out.

"We've got to go. This place will explode in few seconds," said Harpuia. Leviathan nods and both head back. Prometheus and Pandora were already showing signs of their system getting fatigue. Pandora and Prometheus left and head out by teleportation.

"Come back here cowards," shouted Fefnir as Athena was angry as well. Leviathan and Harpuia flew into the lab and looks at everyone.

"We got to get out of here," said Leviathan as she lead the girls out of there. Harpuia looks at the guys.

"We need to get out of here or otherwise we will be caught in the fire and this place will explode," said Harpuia.

"Everybody out," shouted Axl as all the guys were following the girls. Harpuia was last to make sure that everyone made it out safely. Leviathan got out, Iris was next pulling Alia out of the way. Rider got out and start running. Athena manages to be behind Rider. Fefnir, X, Zero, Omega, Axl were behind Athena. Harpuia got out and the explosion was happening at the buildings. Leviathan saw the building went into smokes and sighs.

"DAMN IT!!" shouted Fefnir as he hit's the ground making a pothole where he was in. Athena started to cry as she couldn't save Chorus. Leviathan cuddles to Athena as she starts crying her heart out. All the guys look at Fefnir's reaction and knows the frustration he is having. He looks at the fire as he wanted that to happened to those reploids he fought and to CROSHA who has his daughter.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Plans of CROSHA**

The group head back to Magician's house as Lily and Magician finished the mech. Magician heard a phone call and picks it up.

"Magician speaking," said Magician. The other side was Omega who sounded depressed.

"Honey it is me? Can you dispel your spell and let us in," said Omega. Magician frowns.

"Ok I will," said Magician. Lily looks at her frown on her face and wonders if that was bad news.

"Well that is should be done. I have my rotisserie chicken still on the oven I think it is going to be done in few minutes until the basing," said Lily hoping that helps.

"We just finish just in time before my husband gets back. Well it is a shame I couldn't test it out. Well lets get out of here and I have to dispel the magic," said Magician. Lily walks towards the kitchen.

"I will be cooking other stuff. It won't take me long," said Lily as she starts cooking her smash potatoes and gravy. Magician opens dispels her spell at the door. Omega came in with a sad look in his face. Magician looks at him.

"Honey what happened??" asked Magician as she is now worried. Omega puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I am sorry. We lost not only Chorus to CROSHA but also Angel," said Omega softly to Magician. Magician felt her heart was in pain. She now understands the sadden face that her husband brings. In her head she curses herself for not finishing the mecha any faster so she might have the time saving the two children. Lily continues cooking.

"Well might as well everyone come in. There is no point just staying around outside," said Magician. Athena is crying and Fefnir looks pissed. Everyone else was looking horrible and sad look. Lily checked her parents and they were not happy. She started to finish her cooking. The smell was giving the aroma of nice rotisserie chicken with smash potatoes and gravy. There was salad on the side.

"Dinner will be done in few minutes," said Lily. Leviathan looks at her daughter and try to smile.

"Those two reploids. Pandora and Prometheus. Who are they and what are they helping CROSHA??" asked X. Lily heard those two names and dropped a spoon. Lily picks it up and put it on the sink. She walks toward the living room.

"Prometheus and Pandora were once reploids who heard voices of Model W or what we say voices of Weil. Their sole purpose is to destroy any Megamen. However, they were destroyed by Model W by their spirits sucked into the biometal," said Lily. Everyone looks at her.

"So they after anyone who has the biometals," said Axl. Lily thinks as she tries to think about it.

"You can say that but they more importantly are going after people with biomatches to the biometals," said Lily, "So far four of the legions members have that biomatches of four biometals. Three guardians have the biomatches of two biometals."

"Wait a minute these reploids will go after humans as well??" asked Axl. Lily nods.

"Yes they will. Whether it is a humanoid, reploid, or human, they will go after the biomatches of the biometals. Unfortunately, those two now helping CROSHA out," said Lily.

"So you know about them. Why didn't you tell us about them," said Athena to Lily.

"Because they are the ones who torture the projects like me. If the main guy does not torture us then it is those two. Prometheus torture us more than Pandora. Pandora rather do something else. Prometheus torture us for the fact he wants us to fight back as if he is going to kill us. Half of the time he would have that intention to kill us," said Lily.

"So they would kill projects too. Now I do not know what is worse. Having a Maverick reploid on their side or them doing crazy experiments," said X.

"They won't let us die. They too control those two with neurochips like the ones they control us projects," said Lily.

"Neurochips??" asked Zero as this was new to him. Lily sighs as she knows this explanation will take long.

"Neurochips are micro chips that they implanted on the projects like me. They can control various things like pain feeling to adrenaline rush," said Lily, "It is to make sure that we would be on the line. The chips give out an electric shock which sends message to the CNS of the brain and from there the brain is fooled that it needs that response time to do something. That is how they can control us."

"I take it since they controlled by an electrical systems they used it on the two reploids to shock them if they get out of line. Like a leash on a dog," said Athena, "Even though we are not dogs, they treat those two reploids as if they are beasts to control. And that is how they are going to treat my daughter." Fefnir was even more pissed and almost hit the table until they heard a knock on the door. Lily felt a strange surge and went into the kitchen. Magician opens the door and Angel was there knocked out cold. Magician saw a shadow.

"Hey who are you??" asked Magician but the shadow did not reply. It runs instead.

"Hey wait," said Magician as it was no where in sight. Lily felt the surge gone as she looks at Magician.

"Angel," said Magician. Omega looks and sure enough Angel was back. Lily tries to recollect her memories as she has a flashback.

_"Hey have you heard about the rogue project," said one guy. Lily was near a wall listening._

_"Yeah some hot chick project, was being tested to be the powerful vampire who finds a way to leave the place and almost kill everyone," said another person._

_"I wonder if she is around and do what most people describes her. Pulling people out before they become projects," said another guy.  
"If that babe was my chick, I would keep her away from this place too," said another guy who took interest._

_"However, we cannot say those stuff here. We would be killed on the spot if it is mentioned," said the last person._

_"Yeah you are right lets keep on moving," said the previous person as the group left. Lily left to her room as her flashback ended._

"So she does exist. Thank you for bringing one back. I hope I get to meet you someday," Lily thought as she went back to cooking. Lily finish making her dinner and everyone eat. When they all finished eat, Lily cleaned up for everyone.

"So we know now Prometheus and Pandora but the Doctor we still do not know who he is," said X.

"It appears we do," said Harpuia as everyone else turned to him. Angel got up and looks at everyone else.

"Mom, dad!!" shouted Angel as he ran and hugged Omega. Lily made a plate for him as she looks at Angel.

"Son are you alright," said Omega. Angel starts to cry as he felt like what he saw was a nightmare.

"It was horrible dad. The doctor with a huge scorpion tail was after me and took Chorus to another location. A person came and it was like a huge fight that was going on. I felt out cold but someone was with me and I do not know what happened," said Angel.

"DR. SCORPIO," shouted Magician as she was in shock. Everyone else was in shock as well.

"How the hell he is still alive when Reaper killed him," said Rider as she is shock as well.

"CROSHA build him back. And apparently let him do the crazy experiments on the humans turning them into people like Lily," said Harpuia. Magician is now mad at this.

"That crazy doctor. When I get my hands on him, he will regret to have met me," said Magician.

"Magician calm down. Getting mad at him won't do us any good. Besides I too want to ring his neck and destroy every parts that he has," said Rider. Lily take a step outside and look at the stars a Lily was looking at them and sighs then felt the pain in the back of her neck.

"Do not worry child I am not here to hurt you," said the shadow person. Lily looks at her.

"You are also a project of CROSHA," said Lily. The shadow did not answer. Lily looks at it.

"What makes you think I am part of CROSHA?" asked the shadow. Lily still feels the pain on the back of her neck.

"Because my neurochip has been acting strange as if a project is near me. You were a project once were you," said Lily. The shadow did not answer.

"You also rescue my friend Angel as well," said Lily. The shadow look at her in shock and confused.

"Thank you for that. I guess hiding from them is better than being out in the open. I left CROSHA when there was a fight on a courtroom. My friends Angel and Chorus helped me and two people took me in," said Lily.

"So you are also run away project. I am surprise they have not capture you," said the shadow.

"They almost did. Angel and Chorus got me out of there. However, from the adults inside the house they still have my friend Chorus. I wanted to help but I was in no condition to help," said Lily.

"Do not worry you will in time. Where your friend is at is a place where no one can reach her without setting off an alarm. She might be there for a long time. It is what they call special training of those special projects. From what I seen there. It is a bad place. Your friend may not know between love and hate or good and bad. It is better when they took her off of there when it would be the best. Right now we might just wait," said the shadow as she left. Lily started to cry as everyone heard her conversation outside with a shadow.

"FREEZE!!" shouted Axl as the person left. Lily turns around with tears in her eyes.

"The rogue project has told me that Chorus is in a special training ground. If we go there for sure we will be dead," said Lily as she cries.

"DAMN IT!!" shouted Fefnir as the news was getting worse. Athena heard and saw Lily's face.

"Then we wait. We will be in more danger than helping. We got to figure this thing out before attacking," said Harpuia. Fefnir starts walking and looks at Harpuia.

"In the mean time no one bother's me I am going home," said Fefnir as Athena saw Fefnir walking.

"My daughter," said Athena softly as she looks at Lily who is crying. She was in more tears than before. Lily looks at Athena.

"If anyone who is to blame it would be me. I would grow up and some day find my friend as she is in the hell that I was in," said Lily.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Unravel Pain**

Two years has passed since Chorus left. Fefnir he may not show it in town but outside of Town he started fires after fires. He destroys things that does not need to be destroyed. Several people were frighten of Fefnir. We were forced to go to a wedding which we both did not want to go. Though I was happy for Rider and Axl. Strange enough they picked us to be best man and maid of Honor. So it was a force, it was good to see happy faces. Lily comes around cooking for us if she does not cook for Leviathan and Harpuia.

"Athena I need help," said Lily as she started to feel weird on her circuits but what I found is her bodily fluids were disrupting the wirings of the mechanical parts. I manage to fix it. She had the explanation of her bodily fluids from Magician and I happen to help out so she won't have that problem again.

"Hey can I be here for a while," said Angel. Angel comes around however, he talks once in a while and tries to escape from being a brother. Magician was pregnant and have a 1 year old daughter who she names Arwen Seraph Weil. We took it that she did not name her daughter but Omega did.

"Hey Athena do you want to come to a wedding," asked X as I could not refuse his remark. Prairie/Alouette is now married to Girouette the Reploid. It was another happy wedding. We tried to act normal even though Fefnir and I have a hole in our heart. That hole cannot be replaced. It the hole loss of a child. A child we raise together. Every night I cried myself to sleep and Fefnir always be in the basement fighting or be outside of town burning things up. If it was up to us, we probably have died together trying to find our beloved daughter.  
**  
**


End file.
